I Love You
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: REPOST! AU! Another fluff story between Piper and Leo. The entire story is one upload.


The entire story in one upload.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Piper Halliwell Wyatt groaned in her sleep. She opened her eyes. She felt very cold all of the sudden. She shivered pulling the comforter and sheet up to her chin. That didn't help much. She rolled over in bed.

Piper snuggled up against the warm body, which belonged to her husband, next to her. Leo Wyatt woke up. He saw and felt Piper shivering against him. Leo wrapped his arms around Piper and pulled her to him.

"Better?" Leo asked.

"A little," Piper said.

She grabbed onto Leo's t-shirt and pulled herself as much closer to him as she could get. Leo smiled. He pulled the comforter and sheet up closer to him. He then ran one hand up and down Piper's arm.

"Does that help?"

"A lot," Piper said. She snuggled closer to his body breathing in his scent.

"I think you just wanted to be closer to me," Leo said with a grin.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Oh, fine then," Leo said. He pushed Piper away from him then.

"Hey," Piper said. "Why are you pushing me away? You never, ever turn me away!"

"Damn right, I don't," Leo said. He wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her closer to him.

Piper let out a giggle. Leo tickled her at her sides. He also began kissing her neck.

"That's not going to work," Piper said. "You're not going to work on two of my weaknesses."

"I'd like to see you try and get away from me," Leo said.

"Oh, I can do better than that."

Piper kissed Leo passionately. She knew Leo could never resist a kiss from her. Leo kissed back. Piper smiled to herself. Leo gave a groan as Piper began to suck on his bottom lip.

Leo moved Piper from lying on her side to lying on her back. Leo slipped his tongue into Piper's mouth, tasting every crevice. Piper slipped her hands in Leo's T-shirt. Her hands were still cold from earlier and the coldness against Leo's skin made him twitch a little. Piper sucked on Leo's tongue as he slipped his hands to her sides.

Leo's hands traveled down her sides and to her legs. Piper moaned as one of his hands slipped between her thighs.

"Why can't you play fair?" Piper asked.

"I thought I was playing fair," Leo said.

"Not when you're slipping your hands between my thighs."

"Actually, I was playing fair that way. You know I like to tease you."

"It's your favorite thing to do."

"I like it, because I'm in control," Leo said.

"Yes, but I can just do this," Piper said.

"Oh, no," Leo said grabbing her wrists. "You're not going to freeze me."

"You're no fair," Piper said.

"I'm not fair? You're not fair whenever you're freezing me for your personal pleasure."

"Oh, please, you know you like it when I freeze you whenever we're in the middle of getting busy. It makes you think you're pleasuring your wife longer. Every guy needs to think they're satisfying their wife or girlfriend in the bedroom. You're doing very well in that department."

"Same to you," Leo said. "You satisfy me in every way."

"You too and I need you satisfy me."

"No problem."

Piper let out a giggle.

**Chapter 2**

"Goddamn it!" Piper complained. She walked over to the thermostat of the Halliwell Manor. "Paige, I'm going to hurt you!" Piper turned the temperature up of the heat.

"What did I do now?" Paige Halliwell, Piper's half sister, asked appearing from the living room.

"No messing with the heat!" Piper said. "It's too cold in here!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. It's too warm in here," Paige said.

"Honey, you're half witch and half Whitelighter. Your body is warmer as a Whitelighter."

"How does that work?"

"Whitelighters are full of good and warmth. All the warmth that they have makes their bodies warmer!" Piper said. "That's why Leo always has a nice warm body."

Paige nodded her head. "Okay, I'll try not to turn down the heat anymore. Can't you keep it a reasonable temperature, though?"

"I wouldn't complain if my husband were around to keep me warm!"

"I'm busy!" Leo shouted from the bedroom.

"Stupid Whitelighter crap!" Piper said.

Paige chuckled. "Would you like me to make you some hot chocolate to keep you warm?"

"Yes, please. I'll be in the living room, making a fire, because I'm cold!"

"Busy, still!" Leo shouted.

Paige laughed. She headed into the kitchen. Piper walked into the living room. Paige made herself and her older sister each a mug of hot chocolate. Paige then went into the living room where Piper was sitting on the sofa and watching TV. A fire was going in the fireplace.

"Here you go," Paige said.

"Oh, thanks," Piper said. She took her mug of hot chocolate from her baby sister.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room." Paige then orbed up-stairs to her bedroom.

_Personal gain! Actually, it's a Whitelighter power so it isn't personal gain! It's just laziness. _

Piper set her mug on the coffee table. She then got up from the sofa and walked over toward the TV. She looked around in the movies. _Damn it, the movie is in the bedroom!_

Piper sighed. She headed out of the living room and up-stairs. She walked through the foyer and then jogged up the stairs to the second floor. She headed to her and Leo's bedroom. She quietly opened the bedroom door. Leo sat on the bed levitating while meditating.

Piper tip-toed to the TV stand. She quietly flipped through the movies on the shelves. _There you are!_ Piper grabbed the movie she was looking for. She quietly made her way out of the room. Piper looked at Leo. He was deep in concentration of meditating.

Piper got an idea. She went over to the dresser. She quietly opened one of her draws of it. She pulled out a piece of clothing. Closing the draw, she then wondered over to her husband but a nice clear distance to the bedroom door. Piper threw the piece of clothing at Leo.

"What the…" Leo said falling on the bed. He saw a bra next to him on the bed. He heard a giggle. He saw Piper dart out of the bedroom. "Oh no!"

Piper laughed. Leo orbed down-stairs. He hid from Piper. She came down-stairs. She looked back up to see if Leo had followed her. Leo quietly walked out of the dinning room.

"Boo!" Leo said grabbing onto his wife.

Piper screamed.

"You little witch! You ruined my meditation," Leo said.

Piper smiled. She turned to face her husband. "I'm sorry. I had to do it."

Leo gave her a look. "You're lucky you don't play these games when I'm with other charges or the Elders would have me out of here and you'll be sorry."

"Well, they know I'd never do that. I can my fun when you're at home and not out helping the good."

Leo nodded. "What are you getting ready to watch?"

"_Titanic_," Piper said holding up the movie.

"Again?"

"I can't get enough of the movie. I love the whole love story, you know that."

"You love all romance movies," Leo said.

"Exactly. Will you watch it with me?"

"Yeah," Leo said. "I'll keep you warm. I know you'll be cold seeing everyone freezing on the Atlantic Ocean of the ship."

"Hmm, that's the best part with you keeping me warm."

Leo smiled. Piper grabbed his hand and led him into the living room.

"Do you want me to make some popcorn?" Leo asked.

"No. I have you to snack on," Piper replied with a grin. Leo chuckled.

Piper got the movie going. She and Leo cuddled up on the sofa, under a blanket, and by the fire to watch _Titanic _with Kate Winslet and Leonardo DiCaprio.

"Were we lovers on Titanic in one of our past lives?" Piper asked.

"I've told you many times, no," Leo said.

"Good, because I would have rather died being with you instead of gotten on a lifeboat and lost you."

"I know." Leo wrapped his arms tighter around Piper.

A couple hours later, the movie ended. Piper had fallen asleep on Leo. Leo looked at his watch it was nearly midnight. Piper didn't start the movie until sometime after nine that night. Paige had gone to bed.

"Piper, wake up, sweetie," Leo said lightly shaking her.

Piper groaned. She opened her eyes and looked at her husband.

"Come on, let's go to bed," He said.

Piper nodded. She got off the sofa. She stretched. Leo turned off the TV. All the lights in the living room were off. Piper turned them off to get a better picture of the TV screen. Leo scooped Piper into his arms and orbed them both up-stairs to their room.

Once in their bedroom, Leo placed Piper on the bed. She got comfortable in bed, while Leo changed into his night clothes. Leo turned the lights off in the bed. He crawled into bed with Leo. Leo wrapped one arm around Piper as she laid her head on his crest. Piper closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

**Chapter 3**

"Guess what," Leo said to Piper one morning.

"What?" Piper asked with a warm smile.

"You and I are going out tonight."

"Oh," Piper said. "A date night?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Sounds good. What are we going to do?"

"You know a typical date," Leo said, moving closer to Piper, "Dinner, a movie, and my personal," he wrapped his arms around Piper, "Sex!"

Piper let out a giggle. "You're a naughty Whitelighter, you know that?"

"You're right I'm a naughty Whitelighter. I'm in a relationship with a witch, married in fact. The best part is the witch is one of the Charmed Ones."

Piper grinned. "I bet you're at the envy of every male Whitelighter."

"No. I'm at the envy of all the Whitelighters, because I have the three most powerful witches as my charges. Their witches would all love to get their hands on the Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows."

"That is true. But none of them are getting a look at it unless a demon or warlock comes after them and the demon or warlock needs to be killed by The Power of Three."

"Very true," Leo said.

"You know since you're a naughty Whitelighter, I'm a naughty witch. Witches shouldn't be in relationships with Whitelighters, but I am. I married mine."

"That you did," Leo said kissing his wife on lips.

Piper gave a giggle against his lips. "Not in the kitchen, Leo."

"Paige and Phoebe are both gone. I can only sense you in the house." He kissed Piper's neck and ran his hands under her shirt.

"Why don't you orb us up to the bedroom?"

"Like you said, I'm a naughty Whitelighter and you're a naughty and naughty people do it various places other than their bedroom."

"I hope you're like this only around me," Piper said. "I would personally track down a Darklighter to steal his crossbow with poison arrows to shoot at skanky young Whitelighter chicks!"

"I'm only like this around you," Leo replied with a smirk. "But also those skanky young Whitelighter chicks know I'm off limits to them, because I'm married to one of the most powerful witches and most beautiful"—Piper smiled—"in the world. If they mess with my wife they mess with her sisters and it will not be pretty in the end."

"Yeah, you mess with Piper Halliwell; you mess with her sisters too!" Piper shouted to no one in particular. "Actually that's Piper Halliwell Wyatt!"

"Damn right it is!"

Piper smiled. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "I could use another course of breakfast, how about you?"

"Not really."

Piper laughed. "I think you can. She then pulled Leo down onto the kitchen floor with her."

"Jesus Christ," Piper said running into the Manor later than evening. It was pouring down rain. Both Piper and Leo were soaked from head to toe.

"I'm sorry the movie was sold out," Leo said.

"That's not your fault." Piper took off her jacket. "There weren't any other movies I wanted to see."

"We'll just find a movie to watch here. But first I need a change of clothes dry preferably,"

"Me too," Piper said. "But I'm going to take a shower before that." She then headed up-stairs.

Sure taking a shower was getting wetter. But Piper could take a warm shower, wash her hair and body, and feel relaxed and refreshed to cuddle up with her husband to watch a movie.

Piper sighed letting the warm water run down on her body. She stood under the warm water for a few minutes. She felt a pair of strong muscular arms around her.

"I was hoping you'd join me," Piper said turning her face to see Leo.

"I was cold," Leo replied.

Piper smiled. She turned around to face him. She turned the turned the water a little warmer. "Its warmer right here," She said pulling Leo under the water with her.

"I bet."

Piper grinned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Leo slipped his tongue into her waiting open mouth, tasting every sweet crevice. He let a moan out as Piper began to suck on his tongue. It was one of Piper's favorite things to do while kissing him.

Piper suddenly felt the coldness of the wet tile shower wall against her back. Leo lifted her off of her feet. A loud moan escaped Piper's lips and she closed her brown eyes at the feel of her husband inside her.

Leo held Piper with his right arm tightly wrapped around her. His other arm supported him as he moved in and out of his wife, moving her up and down against the shower wall. Piper leaned her head back against the wall, letting out a moan. She arched her body toward Leo as he sucked on her breast, holding onto her body with both hands with her legs wrapped securely around his waist.

Leo loved the feel of Piper's strong legs wrapped around. Her sexy, long, strong legs that she kicked demon and warlock butt with and then always, always wrapped around her husband whenever they fooled around or made love.

Piper cried out, finally, at the peak of her pleasure with her husband. She wrapped her arms around him again. He slowly let Piper down to the ground and on her feet.

"You ready to get out now?" Leo whispered into her ear.

Piper nodded.

Leo turned off the water to the shower. Piper ringed the excess water in her long brown locks. Stepping out of the shower, there was a slight cold air in the room, but then it went warm due to the air of the shower coming out of the open shower door. Piper grabbed a nice, warm, big and dry towel from the towel rack.

"Forget the door," Leo said wrapping his towel around his waist. He grabbed Piper by the hand and then two orbed into their bedroom.

"Being married to a Whitelighter or actually having been in a relationship with a Whitelighter has come in handy over the years," Piper said. She ran over to the closet and grabbed her cotton robe, one of many robes in fact. She got rid of the towel around her body and put her robe on. She then picked the towel up.

"I bet it has," Leo said pulled his night clothes out of the dresser.

"Excuse me; did I say you could change into clothes?" Piper said.

Leo gave his wife a look. "What's with the robe then?"

"It's a robe. It's much easier to put on, especially when you plan on being naked later."

"Oh, I see I don't think that is going to work for me. Your sisters will be home later and you know I only like to flaunt the goods to you, darling."

Piper nodded her head. "That is true. I only see you in your robe around me. And the only time you're ever in your robe is after we've gotten out of the shower together and then my sisters need something."

"My favorite was when we were going to move out back when Prue was alive."

Piper smiled. "Right. She just walked in after knocking and didn't wait for an answer."

"She asked if we had seen her keys and you said, 'Have you seen the way out?' I liked that."

Piper's smile grew wide. Leave it up to Leo to bring up a good memory with Prue in it.

"And we've had total privacy since then, mostly," She said.

"They don't care what we're doing. As long as we're not doing anything wrong with Innocents and all that."

"True. No, lose the night clothes and towel!"

"You have to lose the robe first!" Leo said.

"Make me!" Piper said with a challenging look.

Leo smiled. He threw his t-shirt and flannel pajama pants onto the dresser. He walked over to Piper. Piper quickly took her robe, letting it fall the floor. She then wrapped onto Leo's towel and pulled it off of him.

"You're playing just the way I like!" Leo said.

Piper giggled.

**Chapter 4**

"You know knocking is appreciated!" Piper said, "Especially when you're in the convince of your own bedroom!"

"I'm sorry," Phoebe said. "It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I thought he was off with one of his charges."

"That was me!"

"Oh, sorry!" Phoebe said.

Piper shook her head. Phoebe had walked into Piper and Leo's bedroom. She just walked right in, not knocking or anything. Phoebe walked in on Piper and Leo in the middle of getting frisky with each other.

"You think you and Leo would be over this phase by now," Phoebe said walking to her bedroom

"What phase?" Piper asked following her.

"Well, you and Leo are going at it all the time. You two have been married for over a year. You should be over the newlywed thing by now."

"So what if we've been married for over a year," Piper said. "You're jealous because I'm getting some and you aren't. You're also jealous because Leo liked me better than you when he first came into our lives."

"Piper, you know the only reason I liked him was because you did. Remember back when Prue cast the Truth Spell?"

"Right," Piper said thinking back.

"Speaking of, don't you think if we could summon Grams and she could get Prue here?"

"I really don't want to open that can of worms, Phoebe. You finally got rid of Cole. Can't we just live like every other normal person and think that our deceased relative is at peace, in a better place, and that we'll see them again when we die?"

"We're witches."

"I know," Piper said. "But I have made peace, finally, that Prue is gone and she's never coming back."

"Uh, Grams and Mom are gone too, but they've come back to us. Mom came back for your wedding and to tell us about Paige, plus meet her. Grams came back on our year anniversary as witches, to marry you and Leo, and explain about Prue and Paige as well."

"Yes, but Mom had been gone longer. When I saw her on my wedding day, it took me awhile to see that she is still dead and can't always come on demand like a mother should. I do not want to see Prue and have this longing for her again." Piper tried to hold back tears.

"Prue's death was hard on me too, Piper."

"You have no idea what it has been like for me, Phoebe. I became the older sister who is supposed to protect everyone and take charge as the eldest of the Charmed Ones. I have those responsibilities, but my own from when Prue was alive. One minute I had an older sister who was there to protect and the next I didn't."—Piper began to cry—"You had two older sisters there for you up until Prue died and now you have one. You might only have one, but I'm still here. What about me? There is nobody there for me! The only person who is there to protect is my husband and he can't really do that when there's a warlock or demon attacking. Prue was able to use her powers and make the demon and warlock go flying away from me. Now what? My powers only work on lower level demons and warlocks."

"I know all this, Piper. I went from being the little sister to being the middle sister, the voice of reasoning between my oldest and youngest sister. I know how if felt for you when Prue and I were bickering at each other. Paige went through change too when she came into our lives. She had to learn the craft, get used to demons and warlocks coming at any time, and having two older sisters. Everyone goes through change; they get used to it."

"Yes, but people get used to fact that a friend or family member is dead and never coming back."

"We're witches, Piper. Anything can and will happen," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to see my older sister as a ghost, spirit or whatever the hell Mom and Grams are when they're summoned. I want to see my older sister in live, human form or I want to see her like I see Leo as a person, but he's dead and a Whitelighter. I want to see Prue everyday like I see Leo. Why can't it be like, huh?" Piper said.

She looked up at the ceiling. Tears rolled down her eyes. "Why can't you make witches Whitelighters when they die? I have a half sister whose a half witch, half Whitelighter. Why not turn a witch into a Whitelighter after she dies? Tell me why not!"

Piper fell to her knees crying. Phoebe got on her knees and comforted her older sister. Leo walked out of his and Piper's bedroom. He heard crying. He walked to Phoebe's room.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Why can't They make witches into Whitelighters when they die?" Piper said.

Leo looked at Phoebe. "Prue," She mouthed with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Leo shook his head. "We had this conversation, Piper."

Piper shook her head. She looked at Phoebe. "This is why I do not want to see Prue the way we see Mom and Grams! I cry, wish, scream, and yell wanting her to be alive again!"

Phoebe nodded her head.

"Come on, sweetie," Leo said. He and Piper stood. He then scooped her into his strong arms. Piper wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and continued to cry. Leo then headed back into their bedroom.

Phoebe closed her bedroom door. She went over to her dressing table. She sat down. She placed her face in hands, supported by her elbows on the table and began to cry. She cried like she never had in a long time.

"Its okay, Piper," Leo said. He held Piper in his arms as they both lay on their bed.

"I'm just so glad you're here, Leo! I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you!"

"I know," Leo said.

"I love you!"

"I love you too, Piper, and I think you know how much!"

Piper nodded. Leo kissed her cheek. He tightened his arms around her. He felt Piper relax in his arms. He knew that she was going to sleep. After a couple of minutes, Leo looked at his wife. She was asleep. Leo slipped his arms from Piper, carefully not to wake her either. He grabbed a blanket some the small loveseat in their bedroom. He then covered Piper with it.

"I'll be back, Piper!" He whispered. _There's something I need to do. The Elders can kiss my ass if I'm breaking the rules by doing this!_

Leo then orbed out of the room.

"Oh, my God, Leo!" Prue Halliwell said.

Leo smiled. He orbed to where all good spirits go after death, heaven, which was technically where the Elders were located too.

"I'm so glad to see you," Prue said hugging her brother-in-law.

"You too," Leo said.

"What are you doing here?" Prue asked. "Won't you get in trouble if we talk?"

"I don't care for that, Prue! You have been gone for over a year. Piper and Phoebe know you're gone, they've moved on."

"So I've seen. Thank God, they finally got rid of Cole. I wish I could have had Paige as a little sister growing up with Phoebe and Piper, I could have won some battles between Grams and Andy for that matter."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Paige is like you! I'm here, because of Piper."

"What about Piper?" Prue asked. "Is she okay?"

"She's okay, yes. Phoebe brought up the subject of summoning Grams and then Grams call for you. Phoebe wants to see you the way they see Grams and your mom."

"Understandable. I want to see them too. I want to be seen the way Mom and Grams are."

"Yes, but Piper doesn't want to see you that way. She also wants to know why witches can't be Whitelighters."

"That makes sense," Prue said. Leo gave her a look. "Come on, Leo, good witches with supernatural powers, such as myself, have fought demons and warlocks, plus vanquished their asses. I did a lot of that. I should have been asked to be a Whitelighter. I can guide other witches! That would be a good idea too since Whitelighters know about demons and warlocks, but dead good witches now Whitelighters could help make a vanquishing potion or have fun with the craft! All anyone ever wants is a companion. A Whitelighter is a companion to their charges. You and Mom's Whitelighter, Sam definitely fit a companion for your charges."

"Thanks, Prue. That is a nice suggestion."

"Thank you. You can tell the Elders their thanks is great!" Prue said.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen any time soon." Prue gave Leo a look. "Like I was saying," Leo continued. "I want you to come with me so Piper can see you as you are. That's what she wants."

"Uh, won't you get in trouble?" Prue said.

"I don't give a shit what the Elders think! I have broken rules before! Rules were meant to be broken!"

"Okay, but you'll have to give me a minute or two," Prue said. "Maybe even an hour."

"An hour?" Leo said. "Why?"

Prue looked past Leo. Leo turned around.

"Hey Leo," Andy Trudeau said.

"Hi," Leo said. He looked at Prue.

Prue smiled. She wrapped her arms around Andy as he came over to her.

"Is this what you need an hour for?"

"Hey," Prue said. "If a Whitelighter can have sex so can those of us in the afterlife as well."

Leo nodded his head. "Right. I'll be back this evening." He then orbed home.

Andy gave Prue a look. "What was he doing here?"

"Want to make a trip with me and Leo to see my sisters later?" Prue asked.

Andy nodded his head. "Sure, any excuse to see old friends again."

Prue smiled.

Piper woke a few hours. She looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was nearly six o'clock. Her stomach growled. Piper smiled. She wrapped her arms around her belly.

"Is my baby girl hungry?" Piper asked. She was four months pregnant, pregnant with the little girl she had since in the future to which was with Leo too. "Mommy will make us some dinner." She got up from the bed and wondered out of the room.

Walking out of the bedroom, Piper went to Phoebe's room. Phoebe wasn't in there. She walked down-stairs.

"Phoebe? Paige?" She shouted when she stepped into the foyer.

"In the kitchen," Paige shouted.

Piper walked into the dinning room and then into the kitchen.

"Hi," Paige said. She sat at the table eating pizza.

"Oh, pizza!" Piper said.

"They're in the oven keeping warm," Phoebe said.

"Good. My little baby and I are both hungry." Piper headed over to the oven.

Phoebe and Paige smiled.

"We ordered pizza, because we were hungry," Paige said.

"Plus we wanted to give you a break. Paige and I both suck at making a good dinner too," Phoebe said.

"You're not that bad," Piper said. "Have you seen my husband?"

"He just left as you shouted for us," Paige said.

"Weird," Piper said. She sat down at the kitchen table with her sisters.

"Hey girls," Leo said walking into the kitchen a couple minutes later.

"Hey," Phoebe and Paige said.

"Hi," Piper said.

"Hi," Leo said. He went over to Piper. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"I'm eating," Piper said. "Your daughter and I are both hungry."

"Well, apparently she's already being a messy baby. She made you leave some pizza sauce of your face." Leo licked it off. Piper laughed.

"We're eating," Phoebe said.

"Well, stop for a couple minutes," Leo said. "I have a surprise for you all."

"What did you do?" Paige asked.

"I did nothing, yet!"

Piper shook her head. "That is not good." She wiped her face and stood up from the table. Her sisters did too. They all followed Leo into the attic.

"This better be good," Paige said.

"I'm starving here," Piper said as they all walked up the stairs of the attic.

Phoebe gasped suddenly. Paige stopped her tracks. She and Phoebe were both blocking their older sister.

"What is it?" Piper asked. She moved her sisters out of her way. She stopped dead in her tracks. "P-Prue? A-and Andy?"

"Piper," Prue said.

Piper fainted.

"Oh, my God," Phoebe and Paige said.

Leo bent down next to her. "She's okay. She just fainted. Come on, Piper, wake up."

Piper opened her eyes. She saw her husband and sisters, all of her sisters, plus her sister's dead boyfriend, her dead sister's dead boyfriend.

"Whoa," She said. Piper stood up.

"Careful, Piper," Prue said.

Piper backed away from her. "What hell is going on here?" She looked at Leo and her younger sisters.

"I have no idea," Paige said.

"I didn't summon Grams to bring Prue or even Andy. This one is a mystery to me," Phoebe said.

"Leo brought us here," Prue said.

"How?" Piper said.

"He orbed us from heaven," Andy said.

"No, no. Heaven is where the Elders and Whitelighter reside. You two are dead. You're spirits in the afterlife!" Piper said.

"That's what heaven is, the afterlife," Leo said. "The only way to get there is magic, orbing, or if you've died."

"I liked it better when I wasn't a witch," Piper said. "Too much technical crap going on!"

"You've been a witch longer than I have," Paige said.

"By three years!"

"Still longer, though!"

Prue smiled. Paige nodded Prue looking at her, along with Andy. She felt uncomfortable. _Okay, seeing my dead older sister and her boyfriend, creepy!_

"Its okay, Paige," Leo said. Paige looked at him. "You've seen Grams and your mom."

"Stay out of my head!"

"You're part Whitelighter and my charge. I sense when other Whitelighters are scared or whatever, plus when one of my charges is too."

"Just stay out of my head!" Paige said. "I should have died in the car crash with my adopted parents."

"Don't think like that!" Prue said.

"Yeah, you'll wish you were still alive at times," Andy said. "Enjoy being alive."

"Okay, you don't know me and you're talking to me."

"Okay, Paige, your dead older sister, Prue and her dead boyfriend, Andy. Prue and Andy, Paige, our half witch, half Whitelighter half sister," Piper said. "I'm hungry here, so why are you here?"

"To see you, Piper," Prue said. "Leo came to me this afternoon and told me about Phoebe and all that. Andy just came to see everyone too."

"Why did you do that?" Piper asked looking at Leo.

"I wanted you to see Prue as she was. This is as Prue is."

"This is who I have been since I died. I've been happy," Prue said. "It was hard at first, but Grams and Mom helped me. Then I saw Andy."

"I wanted for her," Andy said.

"Just like Jack and Rose in _Titanic_," Piper said.

"Yeah," Prue said. "I moved on after his death and then when I died we were together again."

Piper nodded her head. "Well, it was great seeing you, Prue, and Andy, but my stomach is rumbling." She went to walk away.

"That's not hunger, that's nerves," Prue said. Piper turned to her older sister. "You're nervous because I'm here. You're nervous because you think this all a dream. You're nervous because you know I'll have to leave."

"Everyone has to leave! Mom had to leave and then Grams. They come back, but then they leave again," Piper said with tears.

"Yes, they come back and then leave again, but they come back too," Prue said. "Going back is the hardest part for them. Mom and Grams would rather be here living. I know I would be. Mom, Grams and I were all mean to die. Everyone is meant to be born and then at some point they are to die. Young or old, it doesn't matter. It's how life has been toward you or how stupid you can be." Prue looked at Andy. He smiled.

Andy had died because he had come to the Manor when a demon was after the sisters. Prue had asked him to stay away, but he didn't, which he got himself killed. It was meant to happen anyway.

"Everything happens for a reason," Andy said.

"Yeah, yeah," Piper said. "I know all this. I understand it. You're my older sister, Prue, my one and only. I had you there everyday in my life up until the day you died."

"I know," Prue said. "Phoebe suffered too. She had two older sisters and now she has one living. Regardless of Paige not having had grown up with us, but she's still part of this family and she had three older sisters and then there was two. Paige never knew me, but a part of her lost me when I died. I was her older sister. I was yours and Phoebe's older sister as well. I didn't want to die! The Angel of Death and I stood watching all of you and Leo after I died. I realized my time had come, plus I wanted to see the one person who made me so complete in life."

"I know what that is like."

"Yes, you do, Piper," Prue said. "That person brought me here to you too. He wanted you to see me. He wanted me to see you. He wanted you to see that I might be dead but I'm not that far away. Anyone is just a call, yell, or orb away."

Piper smiled. "Are you still watching over me?"

"During every demon or warlock battle. The power of good in heaven is very strong too, especially when you were born in the Warren witch line like me."

Piper chuckled.

"I'm always with you, Piper. You carry me everywhere with you and everywhere you go there I'll be. I'm in your heart and that's where you carry me. You never forget about me. I never forget about you."

"I can never forget you, Prue. You're the only older sister I had."

"That's why you need to never give up too, Piper. Do not let anyone ever get you down. Always fight those demons and warlocks the best you can. Don't leave Phoebe without an older sister. She'd then be like you right now. Then don't you or Phoebe Paige without any sister! I don't think she wants to be an only child again," Prue said

"I don't," Paige said. "A part of me did lose Prue too. But your lose was greater than mine, Piper."

"You also need to stay strong for that unborn baby of yours," Andy said.

"Yeah," Prue said. "We want a very healthy and safe delivery of the next generation of the Halliwell witches and a half breed."

"You bitch!" Piper said.

"Oh, you said it first!" Prue said. "I heard you say it to Paige the day she orbed that candle into her hand when she knew she was a witch."

"That is true," Phoebe said.

"Yeah," Paige said.

Prue gave Piper a look.

"You are so mean," Piper said.

"It got you to simple," Leo said.

"It did."

"Oh, look at the time," Prue said. "Andy and I need to go."

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Because we have to go back," Andy said.

"But now?" Paige said.

"Yes," Prue said. "I'm never gone Phoebe and Paige."

"She is in our hearts. We carry her everywhere with us and everywhere we go there she'll be," Piper said.

"That's a song," Leo said.

"What?" The sisters all said.

"It is. It's a country song. It's by Faith Hill."

"He's right," Prue said. "I loved that song. It's called _There You'll Be_."

"That's the name of the CD too," Piper said. "I saw it somewhere."

"Well, you find it," Leo said. "I'll be back."

"Wait, wait," Prue said. She went over and hugged all three of her sisters, biological and half. "I love you all. Even if I don't know you all. You are all my sisters and that's all that matter."

"We love you too, Prue," Phoebe said.

"And Andy too," Piper said. "He was the big brother we never had."

Phoebe nodded her head.

"I love you and Phoebe too, Piper. You were the sisters I never had."

Leo grabbed onto Andy and Prue. He then orbed out of the attic.

"Thank you for going and getting Prue," Piper said later that night.

"You're welcome," Leo said. He kissed her. "I knew you wanted to see her."

"I liked it that way. I got to see Andy too. But thanks."

"Again, you're welcome," Leo said.

"I found the CD."

"Is it in the CD player?"

"Yeah, and the remote is right in my little hand," Piper said. She pressed the play button on the remote.

Faith Hill's _There You'll Be _started to play.

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me _

_In my dreams  
I'll always see your soul  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be _

_Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me _

_In my dreams  
I'll always see your soul  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be _

_'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always _

_In my dreams  
I'll always see your soul  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

"I'm carrying five people," Piper said.

"Five?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I carry my mom, Grams, Prue, and Andy in my heart. Then I have our little baby girl."

"I got scared for a minute."

Piper laughed. "Only one."

Leo smiled.

**Chapter 5 **

"This is better work," Piper said. She and Leo both sat across legged on the bed facing each other.

Piper was seven months pregnant. She was starting to get stressed out to no end now as each day passed of her pregnant. It was her mind, hormones, and body going crazy. It was her and Leo trying to get ready for the birth of their daughter. Then Piper felt she wasn't going to be ready in two months to be a mother. She needed more time.

But Leo had decided he'd help Piper relax a little. He decided he'd get Piper to meditate with him whenever he did it himself. Leo did it everyday, because it helped relax him and pick up on when one of his charges needed him.

"Just relax," Leo said. "Close your eyes and relax. Concentrate on one thing that makes you happy and go with it."

Piper closed her eyes. She thought of the one thing that always made her happy and that was her sisters and Leo. Piper concentrated on the four of them all sitting around the kitchen table at breakfast or dinner. They were all talking and laughing about stuff.

Leo smiled as he saw a small smile popped on into Piper's lips.

"Now just let the place whenever you're at guide you to relaxation," Leo said. "Let nothing of the world get you do. Don't let demons or warlocks break you from your happy place. Don't let any worries of the baby or the club get to you. Just focus on the positives of the baby and the club."

Piper nodded her head. She thought of all the fun times she had had at P3 with her sisters and Leo. It didn't matter which sisters the fun times were with. It didn't matter if Prue or Paige were in them. Prue was there in all times with Paige there, she just wasn't visible. Piper thought of all the times she and Leo had spent in the club.

The club was where Piper told Leo that she loved him than Dan. The club was where Piper gave Leo a yes to his marriage proposal. The club had a lot of times where Piper and Leo would sit in the private section, reserved for Piper, her sisters, and Leo, and they'd talk, laugh, and kiss.

"I like this," Piper said opening her eyes to see Leo. "I'll do this everyday and even after the baby is born."

"Good," Leo said.

Piper smiled. She closed her eyes again. Leo smiled. He closed his eyes and began his meditation for the day.

Piper went back to her happy spot, her family. She saw lots of wonderful moments with her baby girl. Piper was holding her and Leo's newborn baby girl for the first time in her arms. The baby girl was the most precious thing in the world. Piper, Leo and her aunts were all the baby could depend on to take care of her.

Piper then saw herself feeding and changing diapers of her baby. She cradled her daughter in her arms and rocked her back in forth in a rocking chair as the baby girl drifted off into a peaceful sleep, safe in her mother's arms. She saw Leo taking care of their daughter and loving her as much as he loved his wife.

Piper was at peace. Piper suddenly felt like she was floating on air. She opened her eyes. She was hovering over the bed like Leo did whenever he was meditating and levitating. Loosing her train of thought, having been a little scared that she was hovering, Piper fell to the bed. She gave a little yelp.

Leo broke out of his meditation and looked at Piper. "Are you okay?"

"I was hovering!" Piper said a little freaked. "I was hovering like you do when you're deep in your meditation state."

"You were levitating?"

"Yes," Piper said. "How the hell is that possible?"

Leo shrugged. "You must be able to levitate because the baby is half witch, half Whitelighter. It could also be since Phoebe can levitate our daughter could pick up the power and you were levitating."

"But I didn't want to float in the air. That's how Phoebe does it. She knows how to make her power work. I was just thinking about the baby and I suddenly felt like I was floating on air and I literally was."

"Well, when Whitelighters on in meditation and have a really good feeling or concentration on something that is what gets us to levitate," Leo said. "You were thinking about the baby which was a very good feeling that then caused to levitate. Didn't you say at one point when your mom was pregnant with Phoebe she had a premonition, but she could only freeze time like you."

Piper nodded her head. "So I was levitating because I was picking up on the baby's Whitelighter powers?"

"Yeah."

"As if having supernatural powers wasn't enough."

Leo chuckled. "Come on, back to concentration."

Piper nodded her head. She looked her eyes again. Getting into a meditation state again, Piper felt herself floating on air again. She just went with it. It was actually kind of cool. Piper got to experience what Leo did.

Piper hadn't been too thrilled about having a half witch, half Whitelighter child at first. But as her pregnancy had gone on, Piper got used to it. She experienced lots of different things. She suddenly had telekinetic powers, which was freaking' awesome.

Piper stayed in meditation state for a half an hour. Leo did it for half an hour each day himself.

So for a half an hour each day, Piper meditated. She did it with Leo or on her own. Piper really couldn't do yoga anymore. She wasn't in the mood to lie on the floor and do all the positions and then not want to get back up again. Yoga helped her relax too.

Piper actually ended up getting into meditating for a half an hour twice each day. A couple days she even mediated for one hour.

"Hey Piper, you've been meditating for an hour," Leo said one day when she was eight and half months pregnant.

"Shh," Piper said with her eyes closed. "You're going to break me out of this concentration and I don't want to!"

Leo smirked. Piper had a huge grin on her face. He knew that grin too. Piper always had that grin on her face whenever she and Leo were fooling around or getting busy.

Leo didn't blame her for thinking of that concentration place. They hadn't had sex in a couple months since Piper didn't want to because of her big pregnant belly.

"Describe to me what we're doing!"

Piper opened her eyes and looked at her husband. "I'm much better at showing then telling."

"Yeah, but I know that's not going to happen," Leo said.

"Yeah, you got eight more weeks," Piper said. She closed her eyes again.

"That doesn't mean we still can't have a little fun," Leo said.

Piper looked at him. Leo leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Piper kissed back. She felt Leo lay her down on the bed. She then felt his and between her thighs. She smiled against his lips. She liked where he was going.

**Chapter 6**

"Oh, fuck!" Piper said.

"It's okay," Leo said. "Breathe."

Piper grabbed onto her husband. It was two and a half weeks later. Piper was in labor now. Piper had wanted to have the baby at the hospital, but her sisters and Leo convinced her to have the baby at home. When the baby was born, she would be born in a swirl of orbs. Piper would have to explain to the doctor what was up with the orbs once the baby was delivered.

Since Piper was in labor now, she and Leo were at home at the Manor and in their bedroom. Paige was at the Manor, but Phoebe was at work writing her advice column. She was trying to get it done and get home to be with Piper.

Piper sat on the bed as Leo sat beside her. Piper held onto Leo as if they were hugging. She gripped the back of his shirt tightly.

"Breathe, sweetie," Leo whispered into her ear.

Piper did her Lamaze breathing. Piper really wished she was at the hospital. She really wanted something for the pain. Leo could feel her pain. He really hoped none of his charges needed him anytime soon because he didn't want to leave Piper. He helped get her pregnant and he had been there everyday for her since they found out she was pregnant. He didn't want to leave Piper when she would be having the baby soon.

"How are you doing?" Paige asked walking into the bedroom.

"Wishing I were at the hospital," Piper said as her contraction passed, finally.

"You can do it, Piper," Paige replied. "Leo and I are here for you. Phoebe will be too once she gets her column done."

"All work and no play make Phoebe a dual girl," Piper said.

"No, Phoebe plays," Leo said.

Piper nodded her head. "That is true. When she's not walking in on us we can hear with the guys she brings home. Yeah, new rule for when the baby is born."

"Yeah, I already know what you mean," Paige said. "No sleepovers with guys."

"Yeah, well, I don't want the baby to ruin your and Phoebe's nights with the guys you're will. Crying babies can ruin the mood," Piper said.

"Well, I don't think you two will having sex six weeks after the baby is born."

"Um, no," Piper said. "We will." She looked at Leo. "I can promise you that."

Leo gave a grin. "I don't care about that right now. All I care about is that you make it through having the baby okay and then the baby is healthy and fine."

"Everything will be okay," Paige said. "Piper's doctor set Phoebe and me up with a mid-wife to teach us how to take care of a baby when it was time to deliver and once it was born. We are Piper's mid-wives and the baby will be fine."

"And I am going to hurt you for that!" Piper said. Another contraction came on. She started her Lamaze breathing again.

"Take it easy, sweetie," Leo said. He let Piper squeeze his hand tightly and he rubbed her back. "The baby will be perfectly fine. Your doctor said you and her are very healthy. She also it is perfectly fine for you to have the baby at home. If anything, and that is a huge if, should happen then we'll call an ambulance to come take care of you and the baby."

Piper felt a little better as she continued her breathing. Leo could always make her feel a little bit better about something.

Phoebe got home an hour later. There was still nothing of Piper to be ready to deliver.

"I hate waiting," Piper said.

"I know," Phoebe said.

"We know you want the baby to come," Paige said. "You have long enough for her."

Piper nodded her head. Piper was not too happy at the moment. One of Leo's other charges had called for him and he had left.

"Leo will be back soon," Phoebe said. "Don't come out until your daddy gets back baby girl."

Piper gave a smile. "Yes, listen to Aunt Phoebe. Your daddy has been with us every step of the way since I found out I was pregnant. I want to finish this with him."

"Yeah, you two started this together and you want to finish it together," Paige said.

Piper nodded. She got a sudden chill. She wrapped her arms around her.

"Are you okay, honey?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," Piper said. "We have our other sister here with us."

Phoebe and Paige smiled. They both got a chill.

"Grams and Mom are here too," Paige said.

Paige and Phoebe lay on the bed with Piper. The three all snuggled up together. Tears came to all of their eyes. Talk about sisterly bonding.

"I wish they were here in person," Paige said.

"I know," Piper said. "Ever since I found out I was pregnant I had such a want for Grams, Mom and Prue. The three that were the motherly type for me."

"Are you scared about being a mom?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes and no. I'm not scared, because I have taken care of you since you were really little. I'm scared, because it is my own child. I'm afraid I'll end up like Mom."

"You're not going to end up like Mom, Piper," Paige said. "We all will do our part to make sure your baby grows up having both parents there everyday until the day they day when they're really old."

"Yeah, Leo will never, ever leave you or your baby," Phoebe said. "He will be there everyday, except when he's doing his Whitelighter duties."

"Unlike our dad, huh?" Piper said.

"Yeah," Phoebe said.

"I don't care that Dad wasn't in our lives for so many years. I'm glad that we have him now."

"Me too. Better late than never."

"At least your dad is still alive," Paige said.

Piper wrapped her arm around Paige. "You know your adoptive Dad is very proud of you and he is always with you. He is with you like Prue, Mom, and Grams are with us, but not to forget your adoptive mother," She said.

"I wish I could see my adoptive parents like Mom and Grams. Seeing them as ghosts after I went back in time to see how I lived after the car crash was not enough."

"Seeing Mom and Grams as ghosts is never enough for us either," Phoebe said.

"Yes, but they're all here with us," Piper said. "They're here as spirits where we can't see them and they're in our hearts."

"That's right," Paige said. "Let's dry our tears and think of the next generation of the Warren Witch line being born."

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "The next generation of the Warren line which is the baby of one of the Charmed ones, the oldest of the Charmed ones too."

"Our niece is very special in the magical world too. She'll be the child of one of the most powerful witches of all the time, but she'll also be half Whitelighter."

"How does that make her more special? She'll be a half witch, half Whitelighter like you."

"Yes," Piper said. "But I'm a very powerful witch, which will make the baby very powerful and she'll have great powers as a witch and then her Whitelighter powers. Her powers will be a little bit better than Paige's. With each generation of the Warren line the witches get more powerful; this was how we all came to be around."

Phoebe and Paige smiled.

"That was a good reason for Leo and me to get married too. We'll produce powerful children. Score one for Piper Halliwell-Wyatt. Remember that when you try to get my husband away from me for some reason!"

They all laughed. They loved it when all yelled at the ceiling. They felt like idiots when doing it. But they were yelling towards the Elders.

Another hour passed. It was 6:45 in the evening.

"Okay, you ready, Piper?" Phoebe asked.

Piper nodded her head. "Let's do this." She was ready to push.

Phoebe and Paige had spread out a plastic sheet at the end of Piper and Leo's bed. Piper would give birth to the baby on it. The baby would be messy once she was born and then the placenta would shortly follow. Piper didn't want to move anywhere else and she didn't want to mess up her and Leo's bed.

"Okay, I'm right behind you, sweetie," Leo said. He sat behind Piper on the bed. Piper could against Leo and hold both of his hands.

"And I'm right here," Paige said standing next to the bed.

Piper nodded her head. "Okay, get this kid out of me."

"Push," Phoebe said.

Piper began to push. With the support of her husband and youngest sister, Piper was able to push.

"Okay, Piper, one more big push," Phoebe said.

"I can't," Piper said tired.

"Yes, you can," Phoebe said.

"No, I can't."

"Come on, sweetie," Paige said. "Just one more big push."

"I can't, I can't. I'm too tired."

"Come on, Piper, just one more big push," Leo said. "Just one more big push and you can hold our baby in your arms. Just one big push to having the daughter that saw in the future."

"Okay," Piper said. She grabbed onto Leo's hands.

"All right, on three," Phoebe said. "One…two…three."

Piper squeezed Leo's hands and gave one big huge push.

"Here she is," Phoebe said.

Piper leaned over to get a look at her daughter. Paige held a towel as Phoebe placed their niece in towel in Paige's arms. Phoebe then put something in the baby's mouth to get all the yuck out and help her breath better. The baby girl gave out a cry.

"Here she is," Paige said. She held her niece out for everyone to see.

Piper gave a smile. She held out her arms. Paige smiled as she gave her niece to her older sister. Piper took her daughter into her arms and held her for the first time.

"Oh, my beautiful baby girl," Piper said. "I have been waiting for you."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew how her mother felt the moment she held her and all her sisters the day she was born. Piper didn't know how her mom had Paige and gave her up. It must have not been easy.

"I promise I will never, ever give you up. I will not let anyone take you away from me," Piper said.

"No one's going to take her from us," Leo said. "She is ours." He looked up at the ceiling. "And I mean that."

Phoebe and Paige smiled. Phoebe wrapped her arms around Paige. Paige was crying a little. She knew as soon as she had been born the girls' mother, Patty and her Whitelighter, Paige's father, Sam orbed to a church and gave the baby to a nun named Sister Agnes. Paige was then placed in a good home with great people. Paige regretted being a rebellious teenager once again.

"Come on your niece, Paige," Piper said.

Paige smiled. She took her niece into her arms. Tears streamed down Paige's cheeks. Leo wrapped his arms around Piper and kissed her cheek.

"You're gonna have a great life, honey," Paige said. "You're going to know who you really are for the rest of your life. You are very special. You are a half witch, half Whitelighter like me, your Aunt Paige. You are the second half witch, half Whitelighter to be born and not that the last."

"Definitely not the last," Leo said.

"She is enough for now," Piper said.

"Fine with me."

"Okay, my turn to hold her," Phoebe said. Paige gave her niece to Phoebe. Phoebe smiled as soon as she cradled her niece in her arms. "I always knew you'd come out a cute one. Even when I didn't get to see you in the future."

"This isn't exactly the daughter Piper saw in the future," Leo said. "We were just destined to have a daughter."

Piper nodded her head.

"Well, she's cute anyway. She has a beautiful Mom and good looking Dad," Phoebe said.

"No, she has a very hot and sexy Dad," Piper said.

"Oh, my god, her hormones are going already," Paige said.

Everyone gave a laugh.

"Okay, its Daddy's turn to hold his new baby girl," Leo said. He got up from the bed. He took his daughter from Phoebe. He smiled popped on his face as he looked at the newborn in his arms. She was so small and cute.

"She's going to be a Daddy's girl," Piper said.

"That's not a bad thing," Phoebe said.

"I know," Piper said.

"I just like babies," Leo said. "They're so small and cute."

"That's what makes them so appealing," Paige said.

"Give her to me," Piper said.

"Mommy doesn't want to share you anymore," Leo said. He gave his daughter back to his wife. Piper held her daughter close.

"Her eyes are open," Piper said.

Everyone looked at the baby girl. They saw her little eyes open. They all smiled.

"That is definitely a Halliwell," Phoebe said. "She has brown hair and brown eyes."

"Just like her Mommy," Paige said.

Piper smiled looking at her daughter. The baby girl looked right back at her mother.

"Okay, what is her name?" Phoebe asked. "And who is her godmother?"

"Yeah," Paige said.

"Her name is Kaley Anne," Leo said.

"What no P?" Phoebe asked.

"Nope," Piper said. "We liked Kaley Anne."

"Is it Kaley Anne Wyatt?" Paige asked.

"Nope, it's Halliwell-Wyatt," Piper said. "She has to have something of her daddy since she looks like me."

"She's half Whitelighter," Leo said. "She got that from me."

"She needs something other than powers from you."

"Okay, who's her godmother?" Phoebe asked.

"Paige," Piper said.

"Me?" Paige asked.

Piper nodded her head. "You're half witch, half Whitelighter. She needs to talk to someone who knows what it's like."

Paige smiled. "Thanks."

"Sorry, Phoebe," Leo said.

"No, it's fine. I'll teach her to watch out for those demons, especially the ones that fall in love with you," Phoebe said.

Everyone laughed.

"Thank you so much," Leo said to Piper very late that night.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"You gave me a little girl looking just like you. You know I love those brown eyes of yours."

Piper smiled. "Thank you for helping me create her."

"You're welcome," Leo said. He hugged and kissed Piper.

"I love you, Leo!"

"I love you too, Piper! Always and forever!"

**Chapter 7**

"Piper, Kaley ordered her usual for dinner," Paige said walking into the kitchen.

Piper smiled. She was making dinner for Paige, Leo, and herself. Phoebe was out on a date. It was six weeks later; Kaley was a month and a half old.

The last six weeks had been darling. Kaley was a very big hit upon her parents and aunts. She was loved very much by them. They were all taking care of her. Phoebe and Paige were very glad to help take care of their niece, she was very precious.

Piper and Leo both loved their daughter a lot. There had been a lot of late nights with few hours of sleep, because of Kaley, but it was worth it. Kaley was a newborn and needed to be taken care of as much as possible.

Piper and her sisters were the ones that lost more sleep than Leo. Leo didn't need much sleep really. He could function with a few hours of sleep and he was always cheerful as well. Phoebe and Paige could hear their niece crying at night. Piper almost never wanted to get up in the middle of the night when Kaley cried and she knew her daughter was hungry. Piper liked breast feeding too. It helped her bond with her daughter. She wanted to have a great relationship with her daughter and always be there for her.

"Okay," Piper said. "Give me a second."

Paige looked away as Piper lifted up her shirt and bra to reveal her left breast. She took Kaley from her sister and cradled her in her arms. She then held her daughter to her breast and Kaley began to feed right away.

"Can you watch this while I feed her?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Paige said.

"Thanks."

Piper went and sat down at the kitchen table. Paige took over cooking dinner for a couple of minutes.

"So why are you home tonight, Paige?" Piper asked.

"Well, I really don't want to go out if there is a demon or warlock that attacks and tries to go after Kaley," Paige replied.

Piper nodded her head. Since Kaley was born some demon and warlocks came after the poor baby.

"Someone needs to be here to help fight off demons or warlocks while someone else protects Kaley," Paige added.

"That is true," Piper said.

"Yes, but that is why we need a protection charm for Kaley so she doesn't need three people to protect her."

"She would need it if it required the Power of Three to vanquish a warlock or demon."

"Yes, but I'm just looking out for my goddaughter," Paige said.

"I know. I appreciate it."

Piper looked down at her daughter then. Kaley was still suckling away.

Ten minutes later, after Kaley was done feeding, Paige took her and Piper finished dinner.

"Mmm, something smells good," Leo said coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I hope you're hungry," Piper said.

"I am. Hello, by the way."

"Hi." She hugged and kissed her husband.

"What's for dinner?"

"Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and dinner rolls."

"Sounds good," Leo said.

Piper nodded her head. "Paige, dinner."

A swirl of orbs appeared. "Thanks," Paige said.

"Mm-hmm," Piper said.

"Hi Leo," Paige said.

"Hi. Is Kaley asleep?" Leo said.

"Yes. I just put her down."

"I'm gonna go see her real quick."

"Don't wake her," Piper said.

"I won't." Leo then opened out of the kitchen.

Piper and Paige put the food on the table.

Leo orbed into his and Piper's bedroom. He walked over to Kaley's crib. She was sound asleep on her back. Leo smiled. She was so cute. She looked like Piper sleeping. Leo's smile grew wider.

"Sleep tight, my little angel," He whispered. He then orbed back into the kitchen.

"That was a great dinner, Piper," Paige said after everyone was done.

"Thank you," Piper said.

"I'll clean up the kitchen and dishes. You and Leo go relax."

"Works for me," Piper said. She got up from her chair at the kitchen table. She grabbed Leo's hand and then the two walked to the living room.

"So how was your day?" Leo asked.

"It was good," Piper said.

"Did you get to the club today?"

"Yes, I did. I went this afternoon. I booked a couple bands for next month."

"That's good," Leo said as they sat down on the sofa.

"Did you get into any dangerous situations today?"

"One or two, but I made it home safely."

"That's the important thing," Piper said. She cuddled up with Leo. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You want to watch some TV?"

"Uh-uh. I'm good just being in your arms. But maybe we could orb up-stairs."

"Sure," Leo said. He stood up and scooped Piper into his arms. He then orbed them both to their bedroom.

"Shh, don't wake Kaley," Piper said getting onto the bed.

"I know," Leo whispered. "You're the one that gets loud with your giggling."

"Then don't tickle me."

Leo nodded his head. He lay on the bed with Piper.

"You know I still have room for dessert," Piper said.

"Do you now?" Leo asked with a smirk.

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, will you be able to keep quiet since Kaley is right there?"

"We'll see, won't we," Piper said. She grabbed onto Leo's shirt pulling him into a kiss and on top of her.

**Chapter 8**

"What a time to start my period," Phoebe complained to her sisters one morning a month and half later.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked as she fed breast her three month old daughter.

"I got period this morning!" Phoebe said.

"Way to share," Paige said.

"I have a date tonight. A date that was supposed to ending with some booty," Phoebe added.

"Booty?" Piper asked looking at her sister.

"Yes, I was supposed to get very lucky tonight."

"Somebody should," Paige said.

Piper rolled eyes. She was getting very annoyed with Paige and guys. Paige had been dating over the last month and a half. But Paige complained that there were not any great guys.

"Paige, you need to stick to a relationship longer than a week," Phoebe said. "The last couple of guys you have been dating have been great guys. You need to give one of them a chance. One of them could the guy for you to marry or he could be the guy for you to date for now."

"I think I'll try and find a guy within the magical community," Paige said.

"Good luck with that!"

"Excuse me!" Piper said.

"What?"

"I happen to be married to someone who is within the magical community," Piper said.

"Yes, but you and Leo went through hell trying to get married," Phoebe said.

"But we did get married. Leo and I have not had problems with Them since we got married either."

"It's only a matter of time, especially with you having a child now."

"Oh, no," Piper said. "Oh, no! The only one the Elders are going to get my baby is if they pry her from my cold dead arms! I will not hand my daughter to them for any reason! I don't care if she is half Whitelighter!"

"That's why I'm here," Paige said. "I can teach her how to be half witch, half Whitelighter."

"I also have a husband who is a Whitelighter and would gladly guide his daughter as a Whitelighter too. But Kaley will go to you for knowing how to deal with being half and half."

Piper left Kaley in Paige's care a little bit later than morning. She headed off to P3 for a couple hours. Piper was in the office. She heard a swirl of orbs.

"Hello gorgeous," Leo said.

"Hi," Piper said with a bright smile. She got up from her desk. She hugged and kissed her husband. "Mm, you smell good."

"You too." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What are you doing here?"

"I went home and Paige said you were here. I wanted to see how long you were going to be," Leo said.

"Um," Piper said. She looked at her desk. "I don't think it'll be too much longer. Why?"

"I want to spend time with you and Kaley. I know I've been very busy with a couple of my other charges the last couple weeks."

"That's fine that you've been busy! Very fine!" Piper said.

"What's wrong?"

Piper pointed up. Leo nodded his head. "Don't worry; they're not going to do anything. You and I are fine, along with your sisters and Kaley."

Piper nodded her head. "Okay, so spending time with you would be great." She looked at her watch. "I have something to finish up which will only take ten minutes. I finish it real quick. Then we can go home and have some lunch."

"Great, I might head home, though."

"No, stay with me," Piper said. "You know I don't like to be here alone a lot of the time."

Leo nodded his head. "Okay, can I grab a bottle of water?"

"Yes, but make it quick!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Leo walked out of the office then. Piper sat back down at her desk and finished what she had been doing.

A couple minutes later, Piper and Leo made their way home. Fifteen minutes later, they were at home.

"I'll make lunch if you like," Leo said.

"Yes, I'll have take one of those wonderful club sandwiches you make," Piper said.

"My only specialty."

Piper smiled. "There's left over bacon in the fridge from breakfast yesterday."

"Okay," Leo said.

Piper headed up-stairs to check on Kaley.

"Hey Piper," Paige said as her older sister walked into her niece's bedroom.

"Hi," Piper said. She walked over to Kaley's crib. She smiled at the sight of her. The baby girl was just lying there, sucking on a pacifier, and playing with the mobile that hung low in her crib.

"How was she today?" Piper asked.

"She was great," Paige said. "She was fussing a couple minutes ago, but I gave her a pacifier."

"She probably wants to suckle." Piper looked at her watch. "It's feeding time anyway." She popped out one of her boobs to breast fed Kaley. Paige picked her niece up and gave her to Piper. Piper took her daughter and pulled the pacifier from her mouth. Kaley gave a little cry, but latched right onto Piper's breast to feed.

"Does it hurt to breast feed?" Paige asked.

"It did at first, but I've gotten used to it. Do you ever get disgusted by it?"

Paige shook her head. "No, I always look away whenever you pop her boobs out to feed Kaley. Breast feeding is a natural thing for all mammals and humans. Babies need the nutrient from it. Formal doesn't do so well in the beginning for most babies. I think some babies get sick when they don't get the nutrients from regular breast milk."

"I hope newborns or any babies that are adopted don't get sick, because they don't get the breast milk they need from their birth mothers."

"I'm sure they don't. I'm sure they're all perfectly fine. I was never sick when my adopted parents got me and were feeding me baby formal as a newborn. My adopted uncle and aunt said I was never really sick as baby, except for colic."

"Oh, don't say that," Piper said. "Kaley is going to be crying non-stop."

"Don't worry, I'll be here to help walk her to get her to sleep when and if she gets colic," Paige said.

"I'm gonna need ya."

Paige nodded her head.

After feeding Kaley, Piper burped her and then put her down to sleep. She then went down to the kitchen where Leo had set up a little romantic lunch.

"Ooh, candles," Piper said.

"I thought we could have a little romantic lunch," Leo said.

"Sounds good to me. I just fed Kaley and she is napping now."

"Good, so it is just you and me for a couple of hours."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all!" Leo replied.

Piper smiled sitting down at the table with her husband. Leo had made them both a homemade club sandwich on toasted bread with mayo, ham, turkey, lettuce, and bacon. Piper and Leo called it his specialty, because he made it all the time mostly.

"I think it needs one more thing," Leo said.

"What?" Piper asked.

"A little sugar."

Piper gave a grin. She leaned forward and kissed her husband. It was supposed to be a quick kiss on the lips, but Leo grabbed onto her face and prevented her from pulling away. Piper gave another grin against his lips. She knew what he wanted.

Piper grabbed onto Leo's shirt and pulled him up from his seat as she stood up. Still kissing her, Leo wrapped his arms around her and orbed them both to their bedroom. The two forgot all about their hunger for food and concentrated on their hunger for each other.

"You know it's a good thing my sisters live with us," Piper said as she and Leo just lie in bed after making love.

"Why's that?" Leo asked.

Piper smiled. She looked up at her husband. "Because I know if they didn't, you'd be walking around the house all the time without a shirt on."

"And why would I do that?" He sat up in bed, resting his head against the headboard of their bed.

"Because you know I can never resist touching your perfect muscular crest and body."

Leo smirked. "And that is why we're careful about where we get it on at."

Piper nodded. "Well, we always could go to the club too. The only downside is a dirty floor and I kind of like nice and clean places like our bedroom, shower or bathroom."

Leo chuckled. "That's what a blanket is for." He wiggled both of his eyebrows.

Piper giggled. "Such a dirty Whitelighter." She crawled up to her husband and kissed him.

"That's why you love me," Leo said. He moved Piper onto her back and pinned her down to the bed.

"A very dominant, dirty Whitelighter, I like it," Piper said. "No, I love it!"

Leo laughed. Piper smiled. She wrapped her arms around him as he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

**Chapter 9**

"All right, this better be good," Piper said walking into the Manor six months later. She had been working at P3 since six o'clock that evening. It was now 10 o'clock. Piper had gotten a call from Phoebe to get home.

Piper was not happy she was home. She had had a long week. There are been a few demon and warlock attacks that week. Piper had had her fill of blowing them up and vanquishing them.

"Hello," Piper said. It was quiet in the house. She didn't hear the voices of her sisters or even Leo. Piper groaned. She threw her jacket down.

"Is anyone home?" She shouted.

There was a swirl of orbs. Piper crossed her arms over her crest. She knew it was either Leo or Paige. Whoever it was, she was going to yell at. The orbs turned into the figure of Leo.

"You're going to wake up Kaley, sweetie," Leo said.

"What the hell is going on? Phoebe called me and told me to get home!"

Leo grinned.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Piper asked.

"Phoebe and Paige are both out on dates tonight."

"What? Why the hell am I home then? I was working!"

"I know," Leo said. "Phoebe and I plotted against you."

"You did what?"

"Hear me out." Piper gave her husband a look, her arms still cross. Leo grinned. "I asked Phoebe to call you around 9:30 this evening, because I knew Kaley would definitely be asleep by the time you got home. I know you had a long week."

"Yeah and why I am home then?"

"Paige and Phoebe are both out for the night too. They're staying the night at their boyfriends' places. That gives you and me to be all alone in the Manor for the rest of night. All though, Kaley is here, but she is asleep."

Piper smiled. "Was the dirty Whitelighter calling his naughty witch home to play?"

"Mm-hmm," Leo said smirk.

"Hmm," Piper replied. She put her arms down at her sides. She looked down and walked up to Leo. She looked back up at him when her body pressed against him. "My freezing powers are a little rusty. I think freezing you for my own personal pleasure will help work them out."

"By all means freeze everything, but me."

"Ooh, don't mind if I do!"

Leo chuckled.

"We won't wake Kaley either if we're down here."

"Or in the shower!"

Piper grinned. "Yes, I could use one of those as well."

Leo smirked. He wrapped his arms around Piper and orbed them up to their bathroom.

"Someone's muscles have gotten firmer in the last week," Piper said.

"Yeah, I was working out a little. A few push-ups here and there, along with some other stuff, you know."

"How about we forget about the shower for now and you do some push-ups on me?" Piper said.

"Works for me," Leo said. He orbed from the bathroom and into their bedroom then.

Piper found herself on her back on the bed a couple seconds after they orbed into the bedroom.

"Someone's anxious," She said.

"Well, I'm still making up for lost time over your pregnancy with Kaley," Leo said taking off Piper's shoes.

Piper smiled. "You know you'll have to suffer like that again if I become pregnant again."

"Yes, but Kaley is only nine months old and one little one of you is good enough for me."

"But I want a little one of you," Piper said. "Actually, I'll just take what I got right now." She grabbed onto her husband and pulled him on top of her, kissing him.

Leo smiled against her lips.

**Chapter 10**

_Thank God I'm home_, Piper thought as she walked into the Manor. It was almost 3:45. She was getting home from the club. She had spent an hour cleaning up after closing and then another fifteen minutes in her office finding stuff bring home. She wasn't going to be at the club tomorrow. She was going to spend the day at home. She hadn't spent her time at home in a few weeks.

Piper locked the front door to the Manor, putting the deadbolt on. Her sisters would be home by now from a date or staying at their date's place for the night. She walked up-stairs then. She was so tired.

Piper went to check on Kaley first. She wanted to see her little girl. Piper walked into Kaley's room. Piper smiled. She found Leo lying on the small sofa in there. He had Kaley lying on his crest in his arms.

Piper walked over to them. She picked Kaley up. Kaley whined a little.

"It's okay," Piper said.

Kaley calmed down. She knew her mother's voice. Piper put her daughter into her crib and tucked her in. She then went over to Leo. She lightly shook him and he woke up.

"Hi," Piper said.

"Hi," Leo said. He sat up and stretched. "Did you just get home?"

"Yeah, I came to see Kaley. I saw you in here with her. She's in her crib now."

Leo smiled. "Yeah, she wouldn't sleep. I thought I'd just lie down on the sofa and let her go to sleep. I didn't expect to go to sleep myself."

"It's okay," Piper said. "Let's you and I go to bed now."

"Sounds good to me," Leo said. He stood up then. He and Piper walked out of the room, turning the light off and closing the door behind them. They then headed to their bedroom.

"You'll be happy to know I'll be home all day tomorrow," Piper said.

"Good," Leo said. "Then you can play the parent and I can do my job."

Piper smiled.

"I'm just joking," Leo said.

"I know."

The next day, Piper and Leo took Kaley to the park. Kaley was sixteen months old now. She enjoyed the swings and slide. Piper swung on the swings with Kaley.

"I'm surprised that swing can hold you," Leo said as he pushed Kaley.

"Are you calling me fat?" Piper said.

"No, I'm just saying that the set is strong enough to hold you."

"No, duh. I'm sure teenagers come and sit or swing on the swings all the time."

"That makes sense."

"When can I swing on the swing like Mommy?" Kaley asked. Kaley sat in the little kids' swing with a front and back to it.

"In a few more months, honey," Piper said.

"Yeah, we want you to be a bit bigger," Leo said.

"Okay," Kaley said.

"Did you have fun with me and your daddy today?" Piper asked as she carried Kaley to her room for bed.

"Mm-hmm," Kaley answered. She rested her head on her mother's shoulder. She had her eyes clothes.

Piper rubbed her daughter's back as she carried her up-stairs and into Kaley's bedroom. She knew Kaley was tired. They had spent the afternoon in the park and then the evening playing games, watching movies, and coloring.

Kaley was really glad to have spent a whole day with both her parents. She knew Daddy had to leave sometimes when he was being called by witches and people needing him. Kaley preferred to be left with her aunts or a family friend such as Darryl Morris whenever Piper and Leo were going to P3 or to his charges.

"Okay, here you go, sweetie," Piper said putting Kaley in her crib. Kaley lay down as Piper covered her with her blanket.

Leo orbed into the bedroom then. "You forgot this down-stairs, sweetie." He held up a grey and white stuffed animal cat with blue eyes.

Kaley held her arms out. Leo handed Kaley her stuffed animal. She grabbed it and hugged it. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome," Leo said. "Night, sweetie."

Piper blew Kaley a kiss. "Good night, sweetie."

"Night, Mommy and Daddy," Kaley said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Piper and Leo smiled at each other. Piper grabbed her husband's hand and the two walked out of the room. Piper turned the light off as Leo grabbed the door and closed it behind him.

"Can we have another one?" Leo asked Piper.

Piper turned to her husband with a smile. "Are you asking me because I have to carry a baby for nine months and then give birth to it?"

"Yes."

Piper's smile grew wider. "Yes, because the best part is making the baby."

"And we're good at that."

"Mm-hmm. If we have another baby we could maybe have a boy and I can have little one of you like you have a little one of me."

"Sounds good to me," Leo said with a smirk. "Let's get started."

Piper grinned. She and Leo headed into their bedroom then to do a little baby making.

**Chapter 11**

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kaley cried.

Piper heard the cry of her daughter and ran up-stairs.

"Mommy!" Kaley cried again.

Piper ran into her daughter's bedroom. She saw a demon in there. It was going after Kaley. She went to blow it up, but it blew up on its own. It cried out in pain.

Kaley continued to cry once it was gone. Piper walked over to her daughter. "It's okay, sweetie."

Piper picked Kaley up and hugged her.

"You're okay, honey. The demon is gone," Piper said. "Leo!"

She walked out of Kaley's room and up-stairs to the attic. Once in the attic she walked over to _The Book of Shadows_. She started flipping through it, looking for something.

"Leo!"

"What? What is it?" Leo said orbing into the attic.

Piper turned to him. "A demon was after Kaley."

"Are you okay, honey?" Leo asked looking at Kaley.

Kaley nodded her head.

"Come here," Leo said holding out his arms to her.

Piper gave Kaley to Leo. Kaley hugged Leo tightly once inside his arms.

"You're okay, honey," Leo said.

"Can demons blow themselves up?" Piper asked.

"Not unless their powers back fire on them. Why?"

"Well, I went to blow up the demon that was in Kaley's room, but he blew up on his own. It was weird."

"Maybe Kaley blew him up," Leo said.

"Oh, I never thought of that," Piper said. "Can you blow up demons like Mommy can?"

Kaley nodded her head.

"Well, that also explains why my blowing up powers were triple the power when I was pregnant with her."

"That's a good thing for her, though. She has her powers as a witch and then powers as a Whitelighter," Leo said.

"Now that is something Paige doesn't have. The Elders did say our child would be special."

Leo nodded his head.

"And speaking of children," Piper said with a smile.

"Are you pregnant?" Leo asked with a grin.

"Yep, six weeks."

"I'm gonna be a big sister?" Kaley asked.

"Yeah," Piper said. "You're gonna be a big sister Mommy is to your aunts."

"Yay," Kaley said clapping her hands with excitement. "How long until my baby sister or brother comes?"

"Well, your mom is six weeks pregnant," Leo said. "That makes her a month a half a long. You have to wait another seven and half months for the baby to come."

"That's a long time," Kaley said.

"Yes," Piper said. "But you can help Mommy get everything ready for the baby. You can come to some of my doctor's appointments with me."

"A baby doctor?"

"Yeah, the doctor makes sure the baby and I are both healthy through out the pregnancy. At a certain time in my pregnancy we can even find out if the baby is a boy or girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Leo said. "We knew you'd be a girl when your mom got pregnant with you. She went to the future and saw so. Except Aunt Prue was still alive then and Aunt Paige wasn't around."

"That was then and this is now," Piper said. "Daddy says we can change the future with just one thing. That's what happened to Aunt Prue, but at least we have Aunt Paige."

"I want a little brother," Kaley said.

"Do you?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I think there are too many girls around here for you, Daddy."

"Mommy agrees. She wants a boy," Piper said.

"Hopefully that's what we'll get," Leo said. "But if your mommy has a girl will you still love her?"

"Yes, because I can a little sister like Mommy has two."

"That's a good way to think," Piper said.

**Chapter 12**

"That is such a hot guy over there," Piper said. "I'd like a piece of that!"

Phoebe and Paige exchanged looks. The three sisters were at P3. Piper was in the fourth month of her pregnancy.

"What is with you lately?" Phoebe asked. "Every hot guy you see you want to do."

Piper shrugged. "I don't know. I'm like sexually aroused all the time since starting my fourth month of pregnancy."

"It's probably your hormones going," Paige said. "Didn't you and Leo go at it all the time in your fourth month when you were pregnant with Kaley?"

"Why yes we did," Piper said.

"And I think you'd better only have sex with your husband," Phoebe said.

Piper grinned. "Sounds good to me. Paige, would you orb me home or orb yourself home to watch Kaley."

Paige looked at Phoebe. Phoebe looked away with a smile.

"I'll orb home and watch Kaley. She loves me anyway," Paige said.

"Good," Piper said.

Piper stood up from her seat. She grabbed Paige's hand and pulled her up from her seat. Piper then took her half sister into the club office, closing the door.

"Make it quick," Piper said.

"I'm going," Paige said.

Paige groaned as she orbed from the office and to the Manor. She orbed into the living room where Leo and Kaley sat watching _Disney's Aladdin_. It was only 7:45.

"Auntie Paige!" Kaley squealed.

"Hi sweetie," Paige said.

"I thought you and Phoebe were going to hang out at the club with Piper tonight," Leo said.

"We were, but…"

Leo heard jingling then. "Is everything okay?"

"You tell me," Paige said. "You and your wife share this special bond."

Leo got a huge smirk on his face. "Okay, Daddy has to go see Mommy, Kaley. Aunt Paige will look after you."

"Okay," Kaley said.

"Okay," Leo said. He kissed Kaley's cheek. He then orbed out with a huge smirk on his face.

Paige rolled her eyes as she sat down on the sofa next to her niece and goddaughter. "This is one of my favorite Disney movies," Paige said.

"Mine too. I like it, plus _Beauty & the Beast_," Kaley said. "Jasmine and Belle are my two most favorite Disney princesses. After them I like Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty."

"Do you like Snow White?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot about her too."

"I like Snow White. I was once Snow White when we were dealing with fairy tales," Paige said.

"Mommy said she was supposed to be Little Red Riding Hood."

"Yes, Grams actually got eaten by a wolf too. Piper got eaten by the wolf as well, but she blew him up from the inside saving herself and Grams. This was when she was pregnant with you," Paige said.

"Who was Aunt Phoebe?"

"She was Cinderella."

"That's her favorite story," Kaley said.

"Yeah," Paige said.

_Jesus Christ, Leo!_

"You called?" Leo said orbing into the office of P3.

Piper looked at her husband. He had a huge smirk on his face. Piper grinned.

"I did," Piper said. "My sisters and I discovered that I've become very sexually aroused lately. I sent Paige home to watch Kaley, so you could come here."

"So you called me here to have your way with me?" Leo asked.

Piper nodded her head. "Mm-hmm. I love having my way with you."

"Not if I have my way with you first," Leo said.

"That's sounds like a challenge."

"And it is," Leo said.

Piper laughed as she kissed her husband. Leo lifted her up from the ground and onto the desk.

"It's a good thing I'm wearing a skirt," Piper said as Leo moved her skirt up and slid her panties off.

"I think you planned this all out," Leo said as he then undid his pants.

"Just last minute."

"Sure," Leo said.

"I was and you know it."

"The door is locked, right?"

"Yeah, I'm not that stupid," Piper said.

"You're not stupid at all. You're very smart and sexy."

"You don't have to flatter me. I'm already ready for a little naughty witch and dirty Whitelighter stuff."

Leo chuckled. "Then I'll get down to business."

"Please…do," Piper moaned as Leo slipped inside of her.

"God, Piper, you're trying to kill me," Leo said as he and Piper lie in the comfort of their own bed. It was 2:30 in the morning now.

Piper and Leo had been going at it for awhile. They did it two or three times at the club. Leo orbed home while Piper asked her manager to close the club. She then headed home. Once she got home, she checked in on Kaley who was asleep. Then she went into the bedroom where Leo was and they got it on again.

"I can't kill you, you're already dead," Piper said kissing her husband's neck.

"Well, you're wearing me out," Leo said.

"I'm sorry," Piper said. "I'll let you go to sleep. You'll probably get a call from one of your charges at like 6 or something."

"That might help. But I might orb in when you least expect it and have my way with you."

"Fine with me," Piper said.

**Chapter 13**

Two months later…

"Are you excited, Kaley?" Piper asked her daughter. She and Kaley were at her OB/GYN, doctor's appointment. She was six and a half months pregnant.

"Yes, I get to find out if I'm having a baby brother or sister," Kaley replied.

"That's right. I hope for a little boy. I got a beautiful little girl, but I want a handsome little boy."

"Like Daddy?"

"Yes, exactly like Daddy," Piper said.

"Piper Halliwell-Wyatt."

"All right, come on, sweetie," Piper said.

Piper and Kaley followed the nurse into the back. Five minutes later, Piper was sitting on the medical table for her doctor. Kaley sat on the table with Piper.

"Your birthday is in a couple months, are you excited?"

"Yes," Kaley replied.

"I can't believe you're going to be two years old. I remember when you were just a little baby."

"Now you're having another little baby."

"Yep, but you'll always have a special place in my heart, sweetie. You were my first born. Plus you're my baby girl. Unless I'm having a girl, but you're still my number one."

"Good morning, Piper," Dr. Torres said walking into the room. "Hi Kaley."

"Hi Dr. Torres," Piper said.

"Hi," Kaley said.

Dr. Torres was Piper's original OB/GYN. She had gotten one of her nurses to guide Phoebe and Paige as mid-wives for Piper when she had Kaley at home.

"Why don't you sit down over here and have some crackers," Dr. Torres said to Kaley, picking her up and placing her on a chair.

"Okay," Kaley said.

"Okay." Dr. Torres pulled a package of peanut butter cheddar crackers out of her doctor's lab coat pocket. She opened it and gave it to Kaley. Kaley took it and started munching.

Dr. Torres turned to Piper. "How are you today?"

"Good," Piper said. She lay back on the table.

Dr. Torres examined Piper. She felt around Piper's belly making sure the weight there was good. She then checked the heartbeat of the baby. It was good. After she did an ultrasound. The baby looked good inside the womb.

"Everything looks good here, Piper."

"Good," Piper said.

"So are we finding out the sexy of the baby today?"

"Yes, yes," Kaley said.

Dr. Torres and Piper smiled. "Yes, we would like to know the sex of the baby," Piper said.

"I hope you're prepared a boy in the house with your mom, dad, and aunts, Kaley, because you're going to have a baby brother," Dr. Torres said.

Kaley squealed with delight.

"It's a boy?" Piper asked. Dr. Torres nodded her head. Piper smiled.

"Leo!" Piper called as soon as she walked into the Manor.

"Daddy, Daddy, come quick!" Kaley shouted.

A swirl of orbs appeared in the foyer. "Okay, so tell me, am I getting my boy?" Leo asked.

"Yes, yes," Kaley said orbing into her dad's arms.

Leo smiled. He looked at Piper. Piper smiled and walked up to him. "Yes, you're getting your boy. Our second baby is going to be a little boy," She said.

Leo smiled. "All right."

That evening, Piper, Leo went out to dinner with Kaley, Phoebe, and Paige in celebration of the baby being a boy. Everyone was very excited. Piper and Leo were already deciding on names. Paige and Phoebe were talking about throwing Piper a baby shower. Kaley was more hyperactive then usual. She was very excited.

"I'm getting a baby brother," Kaley said bouncing up in her seat.

Her parents and aunts laughed and smiled at her.

"Settle down, sweetie," Piper said. "We know you're excited, but you need to calm down."

"How about you color a picture in your coloring book for the baby and we'll frame it and put it up over his crib," Leo said. "Do you like that idea?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kaley said.

"Okay," Leo said.

"Find a picture and color it," Paige said handing her niece one of her Disney coloring books and crayons.

"Maybe you can color a picture of a prince or a male character for the baby," Phoebe suggested.

"That's a good idea," Piper said. "I think your baby brother would like that, but any picture is good. It will have special meaning to him, because his big sister drew it for him."

"Okay," Kaley said. She opened her coloring book and started flipping through the pages to find a picture to color for her unborn baby brother.

**Chapter 14**

Four and half months later…

Piper groaned as she flopped down on the bed. She was tired. Taking care of a toddler and a baby was not fun.

Eight weeks ago, Piper had given birth to her and Leo's son, Corey Jackson Halliwell-Wyatt. He was born a very healthy baby. He looked exactly like Leo like Kaley looked exactly like Piper.

Corey would have been born at home, but complications arose. Piper had to be rushed to the hospital by ambulance where she had an emergency c-section. The doctor on call nearly lost both Piper and Corey.

Phoebe nearly had a panic attack. She and Piper were close as biological sisters that they could feel if one of them was hurt or nearly dying. Leo had that bond with Piper too, because their love was one of a kind.

But everything was okay. The doctor saved Piper and Corey.

Kaley loved her baby brother. She always wanted to help Piper, Leo, and her aunts to take care of him. New babies usually got all the attention by parents and other family members making siblings of the babies jealous. It wasn't in Kaley's case. She had equal attention. When Corey was getting some form of attention from Piper and Leo, Kaley got the same attention from her aunts. Then it was switched around. When Corey got attention from Piper, Kaley got attention from Leo and then Kaley got attention from her mother while Leo gave attention to Corey.

Piper sighed as she closed her eyes. She had just put Kaley to bed. Corey had moved into Kaley's room that day. Piper and Leo needed their alone time again. They didn't have to worry about being loud while Corey was sound asleep. Piper and Leo did tend to get loud when they were playing around with their laughing and giggling.

Piper felt something touch both her sides and running up her body. She smiled. She opened her eyes. She saw Leo.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked.

"Getting your attention," Leo said.

Piper smiled. She rolled onto her back. She sat on the edge of the bed while Leo sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her.

"Long day?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Piper said. "The one day I take off, you're gone all day while I take care of Kaley and Corey."

"You know you loved spending the day with them."

"I did, but I forgot how tiring a little baby is," Piper said resting her head on Leo's shoulder.

"That's the only bad part about babies."

"And the dirty diapers."

Leo nodded his head. "Are the kids in bed now?"

"Yeah," Piper said. "I'm gonna go take a bath. I'm too tired to stand and take a shower."

"Want me to join you so the top half of your body doesn't get cold?" Leo asked nibbling on his wife's ear.

Piper grinned. "That would be nice."

She grabbed onto Leo's hand, stood up, and pulled him up with her. She pulled him toward their bathroom then. Leo grinned as Piper pulled him into the bathroom. Any reason to get Piper naked.

"So did you have a fun day with your charges?" Piper asked.

She and Leo both sat soaking in a nice warm bath in the tub. There were some scented candles lit to give the air a nice smell and a romantic atmosphere.

"Not really," Leo said. "I got a new charge today."

"Did you now?"

"Mm-hmm. She's a young witch who is learning to use her powers wisely."

"Did she just get her powers?" Piper asked.

"No. She's sixteen. She's at the age where most witches' powers are started to get useful and help defend themselves against warlocks and demons."

"What's her name?"

"Kayley," Leo said.

"Are you serious?" Piper said with a smile.

"Yeah, but she spells her name like our Kaley's but she has a Y between the A and L. She spells it like it exactly sounds with all letters. Her middle name is Anne as well."

Piper chuckled. "What does she look like?"

"Well, she has dark brown hair and brown eyes like you and our Kaley. She's gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as you," Leo said. He wrapped his arms tight around Piper and began kissing her neck.

Piper grinned. "Did seeing her make you think of me?"

"Yeah, because she has two half sisters, who made me think of Paige, who made me, think of you."

"She has two half sisters?"

"Yeah, they're both older than her like Paige too," Leo said.

"Did she grow with them?"

"Yeah, Kayley's mom had her sisters, Kara and Kylie, born two years a part from each other, when she was seventeen and nineteen. She met Kayley's father in college and then married him afterward. Kayley and her older brother by one year, Ethan came along a few years after their parents were married."

"Is her mom a witch?"

"Yeah," Leo said. "And get this, Kayley's mother's name is Kathy short for Katherine and Kayley's mother's name is Kelly."

Piper laughed. "A whole family of K's like the Halliwells were P's."

"Yeah. I think you'd actually like my charge, Kayley. She's really sweet. She's kind of a loner at school, though."

"I know what that's like."

"Yeah, well, Kayley's best friend since sixth grade also died in a car accident over the summer."

"Awe," Piper said.

"Yeah, she's still trying to get over it."

"Hey, she can take as long as she needs to get over her friend's death. I'm still not over Prue's death. I've moved on with my life, but I'm still not over it. Losing someone you love so much is really hard."

"I know," Leo said. "That is why I'm so glad I have you and our children. I do wonder what life would be like if the Elders never let me come back after our attempt to get married for the first time."

"Well, don't. If I did ever lose you sometime in the near future I would die. You know I was an emotional wreck when Prue died. Think of how bad it would be if something happened to you. Phoebe and Paige wouldn't know what to do with me and I don't know what Kaley would do. She's only two."

"Phoebe was that age when your mother died."

"God, I can't believe we're talking about this," Piper said. "A change of subject. So tell me more about your charge, Kayley."

"When I told her that I was the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, she got very excited. She has a good friend who is a witch too. She ended up calling her witch friend and they were both excited."

Piper smiled. "I have always wanted to be a celebrity. Its fun being one in the magical community, except everyone comes to my sister and me for help for everything, you know."

"Yeah, I do. I told Kayley that I was actually married to one of the Charmed Ones making me family by marriage and that we bred making two half witch, half Whitelighter babies. I also told her that it ran in the family, because of Paige."

"You told her you were married to the hottest of the Charmed Ones, right?"

"Of course," Leo said with a smirk. "You're the hottest, sexiest, prettiest, and smartest one of all of you, including Prue."

Piper giggled. "You are too much." She looked at Leo with a smile. He smiled at her. "I also have the best powers, except for Paige's. Orbing and telekinesis are very handy."

"If only your powers worked on good witches, huh? You could then freeze your sisters by getting them to shut up, especially when we want to get busy, and go on our merry way."

"Yes, if only! I can freeze you, though."

"Don't even think about it," Leo said.

"Well, I'm going to. Not now at least." Piper said. "I'm just going to use you, because it has been way too long since I had my way with you." She moved herself so she was sitting in Leo's lap.

Leo smirked. "It has been way too long for the both of us."

Piper grinned. "Orb us to the bedroom."

"As you wish."

**Chapter 15**

Piper quietly walked into the Manor. She closed and locked the door behind her. She set her purse down and took her jacket off. She then put it on the hook by the door. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She then made her way up-stairs.

The light wasn't on in the hallway. Piper and sisters couldn't sleep when there was a little bit of light shining through the crack under their bedroom doors. Piper knew it never bothered Kaley, because she was scared of the dark.

Piper could maneuver through the hallway without running into anything. There wasn't really that much too worry about running into. Piper walked into her and Leo's bedroom first. The light was on and Leo was nowhere to be found.

_Great._

Piper shook her head. She walked through her bedroom. She knew with Leo not being in the bedroom he was still out with charges. She hated it when demons and warlocks attacked so early in the morning. Anytime before 7 o'clock pissed her off.

Piper plugged her cell phone charger into her phone. She sat on her bed and took off her shoes. She then headed to Kaley and Corey's bedroom. She quietly walked in, trying not to wake them. The nightlight was on, so she was able to see.

Piper walked over to Corey. He was sound asleep. He had Kaley's favorite stuffed animal in his crib with him. Piper looked over at Kaley. She was asleep with something else. She was sleeping with a Disney's Princess Belle doll, along with a Disney's Princesses Snow White and a Cinderella dolls.

Piper smiled. The Snow White and Cinderella dolls were from Paige and Phoebe. Paige and Phoebe got them for Kaley, because they had been those characters of fairy tales before. The Belle doll was from Piper. Piper knew Kaley loved Belle and Jasmine most of all from the Disney Princesses.

Piper suddenly wondered where the Jasmine doll was. The Jasmine doll Leo had gotten for Kaley. Kaley had gotten all these dolls for her second birthday. Piper looked on the floor. She saw the Jasmine doll lying next to Kaley's bed.

Piper went over and picked it up. The Snow White and Cinderella dolls were next to Kaley on the bed by the wall. Kaley held on tightly to the Belle doll. Piper placed the Jasmine doll on top of Kaley's pillow. She then kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Mommy," Kaley said.

"Yes," Piper said. She stroked her daughter's cheek. "I'm home, sweetie. I was checking on you and your brother. Go back to sleep."

"Okay," Kaley said.

"I love you," Piper whispered. She kissed Kaley's forehead again. She then headed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Piper groaned as she looked at her watch. It was almost four.

_I should be used to being up this late all the time. My sisters and I always fight demons and warlocks at the time of morning too. Being a mom takes your energy too._

Piper closed the door to her bedroom. She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She put her hand under the water making sure the temperature was just right. She then stripped down to nothing and got in the shower.

Piper let the warm water run down her body for a couple of minutes. She ran her hands through her long dark brown locks to help it get wet. Once her hair was wet, Piper reached for her shampoo. She squeezed some in her hand. Putting the bottle down, she rubbed her hands together getting shampoo on both her hands. She then put the shampoo in her hair. After a good lather of it was in her hair, she then moved under the water. She titled her head back and ran her hands through her hair, helping get all the shampoo out.

Leo orbed into the bedroom. He saw the bedroom light on was still. He heard the shower going. He knew Piper was home. A smirk spread across Leo's face. He took off his shoes and socks and made his way into the bathroom.

When Leo walked into the bathroom, he saw Piper washing her body. She lathered her body with a good amount of soapy bubbles of her body wash from her shower puff. Leo had a longing to be the soap all over her body.

Piper rinsed the soap from her body. She knew she wasn't alone. She turned around and found her husband standing naked in front of her.

"Hello there," Piper said.

"Hi," Leo said.

Piper wrapped her arms around Leo's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. She gave a moan against his lips as Leo shoved his tongue into her mouth. Leo massaged his tongue with Piper's.

Piper knew what was on Leo's mind as they kissed. She had thought he wanted to shower with her. But she was wrong. He wanted her. Piper smiled to herself at the thought. It must have been her showering that turned him on and now he wanted her.

Piper was right too. Leo lifted Piper off of her feet, Piper wrapped her legs around his waist and Leo moved her against the wall. He pushed her hard against the wall.

"Does the Whitelighter want his witch badly?" Piper asked with a grin.

"You have no idea," Leo said.

"I think I do. Why don't you turn off the shower and orb us into bed then, huh?"

"Don't mind if I do," Leo said.

Piper smiled. Leo shut off the water in the shower and then orbed him and Piper into their bed.

Lying Piper down on her back, Leo slipped himself inside of her.

"Jesus, Leo!" Piper cried out as Leo slammed hard inside her. Leo usually waited a couple seconds before he moved. But this time, he didn't. He just went for it. It had been awhile since Leo had done anything like this. Usually he was a little gentler with Piper. But she didn't care, just as long as she was with Leo, it didn't matter.

Piper gripped onto Leo's shoulders. She loved to feel his muscles move each and every time they made love. She could always tell his shoulder muscles got stronger and firmer every time to gripped onto them too. She liked to wonder how his shoulder muscles got stronger and firmer.

Leo grabbed onto Piper's hips and pinned them down to the bed. He began moving much harder and faster.

"Leo," Piper screamed digging her nails in his back and wrapping her legs around him.

Leo smiled to himself. Her scream was rather loud. He hoped she didn't wake up the kids. He could care less if Phoebe and Paige were woken up by the scream. But if the kids woke up, Corey would start crying to be put back to sleep and Kaley would wonder why Piper was yelling for Leo.

"Try not to scream so loud," Leo said into Piper's ear.

Piper didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms and legs tighter around him. She buried her head into his neck, muffling her screams and cries.

"Well, good morning, Piper," Paige said at 10 o'clock later than morning as Piper walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," Piper said. She gave a yawn walking over to get some coffee.

"Did you have a nice early morning?" Paige asked.

Piper nodded her head with a grin. "Oh, yeah. Thank you for taking care of Kaley and Corey."

"You're welcome. I'm they're favorite aunt."

"You're Kaley's favorite aunt. Corey is just happy at whoever takes care of him."

"So I saw Leo before he left. He was complaining that his lower body hurt and so did his back."

Piper grinned. "His lower body hurts. My legs are still killing me from having them wrapped around him so tightly."

Paige shook her head. "It must have been good, because I woke up to your loud screams and cries."

"I'm sorry," Piper said. "Leo got very rough last night."

"I don't want to know that, but that is like the best sex ever."

"I don't want to hear that from my baby sister, ewe. I'm going back to bed."

Paige chuckled as her older sister walked out of the kitchen.

Piper went into Kaley and Corey's room before going back to bed. Kaley was playing on the floor. Corey lay on the floor against a pillow to support him. Corey was sucking on a pacifier watching his sister.

The kids were content. Piper went back to bed then. It felt nice getting back into bed.

A couple hours later, Piper fed Kaley her lunch, along with Corey. She was still tired. Leo came home then.

"Daddy," Kaley yelled with delight.

"Hi sweetie," Leo said. He kissed her on top of the head as she ate her lunch. He turned to Piper with a smile. She was breast feeding Corey. Corey went back and forth between a bottle and breast feeding. It depended on whether Piper was around to feed him. But he did get her breast milk from the bottle when she wasn't around.

"Hi," Piper said with a smile.

"Hey," Leo said. He kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her at the table.

"You look pooped Daddy," Kaley said.

"That's because Daddy is very pooped. He and Mommy didn't get to sleep until very, very early this morning."

"Why?"

Piper gave Leo a look. He looked at her. "We were talking and playing around," Piper said looking at her daughter.

"Oh, okay," Kaley said. She then went back to eating her lunch.

Piper looked at Leo. He smiled and leaned over to whisper into her ear. "You did one hell of a number on my back with your nails and my waist is still killing me from you having your legs wrapped around me so tightly."

"Sorry," Piper replied. "My legs hurt a little still from it if it makes you feel better."

"A little, but I think we need to plan a night alone, because the sex was great!"

Piper grinned. "Well, my dad has been dying to see Kaley and Corey. Maybe he could take them for a night and we could make Phoebe and Paige have hot dates on the same night. Then you and I have our fun."

"Oh, please do!"

"Okay, it'll be a week or so before I can take a night off from the club."

"That's fine," Leo said. "Just let me know when."

"Oh, you'll be the first to know."

"I hope so."

**Chapter 16**

"Grandpa, Grandpa," Kaley said running up to Piper and Phoebe's dad, Victor Bennett.

"Oh, hello there," Victor said.

Kaley jumped into her grandfather's open arms and hugged him tightly.

Piper smiled. It was a few weeks later. Victor was taking Kaley and Corey for the night. Phoebe and Paige both had hot dates. That left the Manor all alone to Piper and Leo. Piper and Leo both had their own plans, but it involved each other.

"How are you doing little girl?" Victor asked.

"I'm great, Grandpa," Kaley said. "I'm excited to spend the night with you."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it too. Are you okay with Corey joining us, though?"

"He's the only one I'd want joining us, unless it was Mommy and Daddy."

"Well, I'm excited for tonight too. It's been awhile since I got to spend sometime with just you without your parents and aunts," Victor said.

"You're more then welcome to take her and Corey whenever, Dad," Piper said.

"I just might take you up on that offer."

Piper grinned. _That would give Leo and me more time alone together or even time a day with Phoebe and Paige._

"Okay, well, the kids are all ready," Piper said.

"Good. The sooner we start the fun the better," Victor said.

"Yay," Kaley said.

Piper smiled.

"Where's my grandson, anyway?"

Leo orbed into the foyer then. "Right here," Leo said holding Corey in his carrier. Corey was five months old.

"Oh, hey Leo," Victor said.

"Hi," Leo replied.

Victor grabbed hold of Corey's carrier then. "We're going to go then."

"Okay, I'll walk out with you," Piper said.

"Okay," Victor said.

"Bye, Daddy," Kaley said.

"Bye, sweetie," Leo said. He picked Kaley up. He hugged her and kissed her. "Be good for Grandpa."

"I will."

"Good girl." Leo kissed her again and put her down.

"I'll be right back," Piper said. Leo nodded his head.

Piper grabbed Kaley and Corey's bag of stuff to stay the night at Victor's. Kaley carried a bag of her own holding some toys, her dolls, her dolls' clothes.

"Bye, sweetie," Piper said to Kaley once Kaley was secured in her car seat in Victor's car.

"Bye, Mommy."

"If you want to come home, Grandpa will call the house and then Daddy will be at Grandpa's a few minutes later to bring you home."

"Okay," Kaley said.

"Okay, I love you, sweetie," Piper said. She kissed Kaley. "Good-bye, Corey." Piper kissed her son. "Bye, Dad and thanks again."

"No problem, honey. I'll see you tomorrow," Victor said.

"Okay, bye. Drive safely. Have fun, Kaley."

"Bye, Mommy," Kaley said waving.

Piper waved as Victor pulled away from the Manor. She then headed inside the house. She hoped Kaley would be okay.

No matter how much fun Kaley had with Victor and no matter how much she loved him as well, she did miss Piper and Leo very easily. She hated it sometimes when she wasn't sleeping in her own bed in her room of the Manor. It was the comfort that Mommy and Daddy were just a yell away. But Leo was a yell away, plus an orb. Kaley preferred her own bed at the Manor.

"Well, the kids are gone," Piper said walking into the living room.

"Yeah," Leo said. "And we have the house all to ourselves for the rest of the night."

"Uh-huh," Piper said.

Leo smiled. He walked up to Piper. Piper wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her passionately on the lips. Leo moved Piper toward the sofa. Piper lay down on the sofa, pulling Leo on top of her.

Piper let a moan out as Leo began kissing and sucking at her neck. She closed her eyes as his hands slipped to the bottom of her shirt. Leo pulled away from Piper and took her shirt off. Piper then pulled Leo's shirt off as well.

Leo kissed Piper again. Her hands ran over his back. His back was nice and healed from her scratching the hell out of it a few weeks ago. Piper smiled to herself. She would probably scratch the hell out of it again that evening and night. She knew Leo wanted some rough sex. She did too.

It was nice being with Leo, because was so gentle. But then again he could get rough and demanding, which Piper liked as well. Doing something differently every so often was nice.

Piper suddenly found herself and Leo in the comfort of their own bedroom and on their bed. _Thank you, Elders for letting us be married!_

Leo stood up from the bed. He took off both his and Piper's shoes. He then undid her jeans and slipped them off of her legs. He took his pants off then.

Piper pulled him on top of her and began kissing him. She ran her hands all over his body. She never, ever tired of feeling them under her hands. His muscles were a huge turn on for her.

Leo pulled away from Piper. He unclipped her bra and pulled it off of her. Piper let a loud moan out as Leo began sucking on her breasts. His mouth always felt so good on her body. No matter where he used it, it felt good.

Something suddenly unleashed in Piper. She pushed Leo away and onto his back then. She wanted to be in control.

"I was hoping you'd do that," Leo said.

"Did you now?" Piper asked with a grin.

"Mm-hmm."

Piper's grin grew bigger. She knew Leo liked it when she shook control. He always loved having her on top of him.

Piper removed her panties and Leo's boxers. She then climbed on top of him again. She slowly lowered herself down, feeling Leo slip inside of her. She then slowly rocked her hips against his.

At eleven o'clock that night the phone began to ring. Piper popped up from the floor of the bedroom. She reached for the phone.

"Hello," Piper said out of breath.

"Hey Piper, its Dad," Victor said.

"Oh, hey, Dad," Piper said. She looked at Leo. Leo sat up. "What's going on? Are the kids okay?"

"Kaley had a very bad dream with you and Leo," Victor said.

"Oh, is she okay?"

"Yeah. She wants to talk to you, though."

"Okay," Piper said.

"Mommy," Kaley said crying.

"Hi honey. Grandpa says you had bad dream about Daddy and me. Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

"A big scary demon killed both you and Daddy. The demon had a crossbow like the Darklighters have to kill Daddy, Aunt Paige and other Whitelighters. He shot Daddy and then he killed you."

"Oh, I see," Piper said. "Do you want Daddy to come bring you home?"

"Yes," Kaley said.

"Okay, tell Grandpa to get yours and Corey's stuff together. Daddy will be there in a few minutes."

"Okay," Kaley said.

Piper hung up the phone then.

"She okay?" Leo asked.

Piper shook her head. "You need to go get the kids."

"Okay," Leo said.

Leo got dressed. He then orbed to Victor's. Piper got dressed herself. She got dressed into nightclothes, though. Leo orbed back home into the kids' room. Piper was in there waiting for him.

Kaley ran right over to Piper.

"You're okay, sweetie," Piper said hugging her daughter. "Mommy and Daddy are just fine."

Leo put Corey into his crib.

"Come on, Mommy and I will sit in here with you until you go to sleep," Leo said.

"No," Kaley said hugging onto Piper tightly.

Leo and Piper gave each other sympathic looks.

"Do you want to sleep with us then?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Kaley said.

"Okay, we'll do that then," Piper said. "Go to Daddy. I'll grab Cinderella and Snow White."

Kaley went over to Leo. Leo picked Kaley up. He then walked out of the room. Piper went into Kaley's bag of her toys and dolls. She pulled her Snow White and Cinderella dolls from Paige and Phoebe out. Piper made sure Corey was nice and snug. She then turned off the light and headed to her and Leo's room.

When she got into the bedroom, Kaley was on the bed.

"Here you go, honey," Piper said giving Kaley her dolls. "This way you have Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe with you too."

Leo came out of the bathroom then. He was dressed in his nightclothes. "Okay, little girl, do you want to sleep between Mommy and me or next to Mommy or me?"

"Next to Mommy," Kaley said.

"Okay," Piper said. "Let Mommy in the middle then."

Kaley got off the bed. Piper got into bed. She picked Kaley up and put her on the bed with her. Piper then moved into the middle of the bed. Piper got Kaley settled before she made herself comfortable, which Leo then got into bed.

Kaley went right to sleep knowing she was in the same house, room, and bed as her parents, plus she had two of her favorite dolls from her two aunts that loved her and protected her.

"Poor thing," Piper whispered to Leo. "I wish I could tell her there was no such things as monsters like normal mothers tell their children."

Leo nodded his head. "I wish that too. Life is so much simpler without demons and warlocks. It would be nice to wipe them all out, but good and evil keep each other in balance."

"Yeah," Piper said. "I'm glad we got some time alone."

"Me too." Leo leaned over and kissed Piper. "I'll take what time alone with you I can. I would never, ever deny our kids our attention, especially when they're as young as Kaley and Corey. Kaley and Corey have quite a few more years before they can sleep without being the same place as us."

"Yeah, as long as you're with me, I don't care if the kids are sleeping in our bed with us. I just need to know that you'll always be here."

"I will," Leo said. "If we have a dozen kids and they all want to sleep with us then I suggest you and I get in the middle and they all surround us."

Piper smiled. "A dozen kids are a little much. I'm good with Kaley and Corey right now. But maybe one or more in the near future."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me too. If you turn up pregnant in the next month, I won't care. One more baby with you is wonderful."

"Yeah," Piper said. She kissed Leo. "I love you."

"I love you too," Leo said. He and Piper kissed again.

Piper moved onto her other side so she was face to face with Kaley. Leo wrapped his arms around Piper. Piper and Leo then both fell asleep.

**Chapter 17**

The next morning, Paige and Phoebe both came home in happy moods. They were surprised to see Piper up.

"When your daughter has a bad dream and she wants to come home to be safe with her parents, you'll know why I'm up early," Piper said taking a sip of her coffee.

Phoebe and Paige smiled.

"Did you and Leo get some time together?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, yeah," Piper said. "We had a few hours together."

"Good," Paige said. "God knows you two are rabbits when it comes to time alone."

Phoebe chuckled. Piper smiled. She wasn't going to argue with her sister there.

"Hey, I think we should take Kaley and Corey out tonight, Paige," Phoebe said.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"That way Piper and Leo can have another romantic night together. Besides I haven't spent a lot of time with Kaley or Corey lately."

"Well, you can take them out tonight. I'm on Whitelighter radar tonight. I have some new charges to meet today. One is this evening."

"Oh, how lovely," Piper said. "You wanna take over Leo's for him tonight."

Paige rolled her eyes. "I'm going to take a shower and then eat breakfast. Then I'm going to meet my new charge." She walked out of the kitchen.

Piper and Phoebe smiled at each other.

"She's just jealous," Phoebe said. "I think she was hoping her date last night was a potential serious relationship, but no. The guy was a deuce bag when Paige was talking about Kaley and Corey. He hates kids."

Piper nodded her head. "Well, I know you and Paige want your boyfriends to be family oriented and with that comes your niece and nephew. If a guy doesn't like kids, you don't want him meeting your niece and nephew. I don't want him meeting my kids. God, he'd say something about them and freeze him and then nail him in the nuts and then I'd freeze him. He'd then wonder why his family jewels hurt and I'd be there with a bright smile on my face."

Phoebe chuckled. "Point understood. Where are Kaley and Corey?"

"Playing in their room."

"Oh, I'm going to go see them."

"Kaley would love to see you. I think she missed you and Paige last night."

"Well, she, Corey, and I will all spend the evening together," Phoebe said. She then walked out of the kitchen.

Piper smiled.

Later that evening, at 5 o'clock, Phoebe took Kaley and Corey out for the night. Phoebe had to put them to bed when she got home to the Manor too. Piper was off the hook to put her kids to bed, which was a blessing. Kaley didn't like to go to sleep right away. She didn't like to go to bed right away at all. It always took two people to put her to bed.

Since Phoebe had the kids, Paige was off with her new charge. She said she'd meet Phoebe when she was done with her new charge. So Piper again had the house alone with Leo.

When Phoebe and the kids had left, Piper started making dinner for her and Leo. She hadn't seen Leo since that morning. She had been at the club doing the books that afternoon and missed him when he came home for a quick lunch.

Piper knew Leo wouldn't mind another night alone with her. He loved their alone time. But she knew the following evening he'd want to spend it with the kids and her sisters. Leo loved his sister-in-laws. He loved to spend time with everyone in the family. Leo's favorite times were when he and the girls would all be P3 in their own private section. It was nice to get out, especially with family.

As Piper was making dinner, Leo orbed into the kitchen.

"Hello, my beautiful wife," Leo said wrapping his arms around Piper's waist.

Piper smiled. She turned her head to him. "Hello, my handsome husband." She leaned in and kissed him passionately. She then went back to making dinner.

"So where is everyone? I don't sense anyone else in the house."

"Paige is with a new charge and she is going to meet Phoebe later, who is out with the kids," Piper said. She turned to Leo again. "Phoebe wanted to spend some time with the kids and that gave us another evening alone together."

Leo grinned. "Phoebe was always my favorite of your sisters."

Piper smiled.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Homemade pizza."

"Sounds good," Leo said. "Are you making it all from scratch?"

"Of course. I had some leftover spaghetti sauce from a few days ago. But the dough is from scratch."

"Well, I know that spaghetti sauce in from scratch too. You made your own sauce for dinner a few nights back."

"Yeah, because I love to cook."

"I know you do," Leo said. "Why do you think I married you?"

"Because I'm smart, beautiful, kind, gentle, caring, understanding, and sexy."

"Those reasons, plus you can cook. You know my specialties are sandwiches and anything I can microwave."

Piper nodded with a grin. "Yes. I should teach you a few things about cooking."

"How about I teach you a few things to do while cooking?" Leo said.

Piper grinned. Leo began kissing her neck. "I already know a few of those things to do. But if you give me a few more minutes, I can get the pizza cooking in the oven and then we can have some of that fun."

"Oh, by all means take the minutes you need."

Piper smiled.

Once the pizza was cooking in the oven, Piper turned to her husband. Leo was right there. Piper smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips. Leo wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off of her feet and placing her on top of the counter. Piper wrapped her legs around him, bringing him closer to her.

_God, why do I always make dinner before we make out?_

Leo pulled away from Piper. Piper looked at him. He went over to the oven and turned it off. He then went back over to Piper.

"I love it and hate it that you can read my thoughts," Piper said.

"Me too," Leo said. He kissed Piper again. She wrapped her arms and legs around him again. He picked her up from the counter and went down on his knees.

Piper tightened her arms and legs around her husband as he placed her on the kitchen floor.

As the two made love on the kitchen floor, Piper had some evil thoughts going on in the back of her mind.

"You know I can sense everything you're thinking," Leo whispered into her ear.

"Can…can you?" Piper breathed.

"Uh-huh and I know…that you're thinking…now is the perfect time for you to get pregnant."

"Y-you f-figured out my PLAN!" Piper said and then screamed into Leo's ear.

Leo groaned into Piper's neck as he let his sweet release out inside of her.

"God, Leo, don't stop now!"

Leo smirked. Once he got Piper going, she never wanted to stop.

**Chapter 18**

Two years later, Kaley was four years old and Corey was two years old. Piper and Leo had welcomed a new edition to their own family. Piper had given birth to another baby girl, which she and Leo named Kelsey Aurora Halliwell Wyatt.

Kelsey was very cute. She looked like Leo and Piper. She had Piper's dark brown hair and Leo's eyes. She was like her older sister had been as a baby. Kaley and Corey loved their baby sister. Corey was glad to be the only boy.

"Mommy, I think Kelsey is the cutest baby girl ever," Kaley said to her mother.

Piper smiled. Kelsey, who is three months old now, was sound asleep in her crib. Kaley was watching her sleep. She loved to do that.

"Shh, be a little quieter, sweetie," Piper whispered.

"Sorry," Kaley said.

Piper went back to folding the laundry on her and Leo's bed.

The last two years had been crazy. Paige had found the man of her dreams, a parole officer named Henry Mitchell. He was very cute and nice. Henry had been in foster care as a child, so he knew what it was like not to be with his biological parents like Paige had by being adopted for her own protection with the Elders long ago. Henry also accepted Paige and her sisters as witches. He wasn't afraid of them or their powers. He was afraid of some of the demons and warlocks that came along, though.

Paige and Henry were married and living on their own, out of the Manor. They were trying to get pregnant now.

Phoebe had moved into her own place too. She had married a magical being named Coop who had been a Cupid. The Elders sent him to help Phoebe found love, but she fell in love with Coop instead. When the Elders found out that Phoebe had fallen for Coop and that he had felt the same, the Elders didn't object to them getting married.

Those two were married. Phoebe was expecting their first child too.

Piper was very happy for her sisters and looking forward to them having kids. Piper could be the auntie now.

"Where's Corey?" Piper asked.

"With Daddy," Kaley said.

"And where is that?"

"In Corey's room."

"Okay," Piper said. She didn't care what her children were doing as long as she knew they weren't getting into trouble. She also liked to know where they were in the house. Kaley and Corey knew how to use their powers too. She always hoped they never orbed anywhere they shouldn't be going. They were only four and two years old.

Kaley suddenly ran out of the room. Piper watched as she did. She shook her head.

Kaley and Corey did that a lot. They would just run out of the room suddenly. The kids could always tell when Leo returned home from his charges too. They would just run out of the room and yell, "Daddy!" Piper was happy her husband was home, but with the kids yelling it usually woke Kelsey up from sleeping. When Kelsey was disturbed from her sleep by her siblings, Piper was not happy. Kaley and Corey have learned not to yell when Leo comes home now. They just run out of the room to him. Then one of them runs to where Piper is and tells her Leo is home.

Piper liked having Kaley and Corey around. They were her messengers. She always sent them to Leo when he was in another room of the house and she needed him for something. Leo could also just orb or walk to where she was too. He could feel and sense when she needed him or really, really wanted him.

"P-P-P-Piper," Leo said walking into the bedroom.

Piper smiled at her husband. "What?"

"Are you done folding laundry?"

"Yes, why?" Piper said.

"Because its Piper and Leo time," Leo said walking over to her.

"Is it now?"

"Uh-huh," Leo said.

"Will the kids stay busy for awhile?"

Leo nodded.

"What about the little one?"

"Don't scream or yell and don't moan to loud," Leo said. "Or we could just make out. I think my kisses are a little out of wack."

"Let me see," Piper said. She leaned over toward her husband. Leo smiled as he met her and kissed her for a couple of seconds. They then pulled apart. "Hmm, maybe it's me. Come here again." They kissed again for a couple of seconds.

"Actually, I think it's the both of us," Leo said pulling away from her.

"I think so too," Piper said. "And we need to work on that. I mean we can't be having our kisses out of wack."

"Yeah, I have to make sure my kisses are great for this hot and sexy witch who is a mother of three and one of the most powerful witches of all time."

"Yeah, well, I have to do the same for the hottest and sexiest Whitelighter who is a father of three."

"Sounds like a good guy," Leo said wrapping his arms around Piper.

"Yeah, so does the witch you're talking about," Piper said with a smile.

"Oh, she's a great witch. A great sister, cook, mother, and wife."

"Well, this guy is a great father and husband," Piper said.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"The best I have ever kissed."

"Same to you," Leo said.

Piper smiled. She leaned forward kissing Leo.

**Chapter 19**

Twenty years later…

"Hey Mom, guess what?" 20 year old, Kelsey said to Piper.

"What?"

"Goods things are happening in your children's lives."

"What is all that?" Piper said.

Kelsey cleared her throat. "Kaley is pregnant. Corey is getting married tomorrow and Grams is performing the ceremony. And me, I am engaged."

Piper gave her youngest daughter a look. "Repeat that."

"Kaley is pregnant, Corey is getting married tomorrow and I'm engaged."

"Okay," Piper said. "Too much happening for my children. But congratulations."

"Thanks," Kelsey said.

"D-does your father know?"

"Yeah, he knows it all too."

Piper shook her head. "Corey! Kaley!"

Two different forms of swirling orbs appeared. They formed a 24 year old, Kaley, who was a beautiful spinning image of Piper, except younger, and Corey, 22 and who was a husband spinning image of Leo, also younger.

"What's up, Mom?" Corey asked.

"Married, tomorrow?" Piper said.

"Oh, good, Kelsey told you."

Piper nodded her head. "Congratulations, Kaley, on being pregnant."

"Thanks, Mom," Kaley said.

"Back to you, Corey. Married, tomorrow, why?"

"Courtney and I are ready. Everything is ready; we just need family and Grams to perform a handfasting ceremony. I orbed up to find Grams and she can be here, along with Grandma, Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy."

Piper nodded her head. Corey had been signed his first charge as a Whitelighter when he was twenty. The Elders knew he would be a great Whitelighter, because Leo and Paige both had taught Kaley, Corey, and Kelsey about being a Whitelighter. Paige also did with being a witch. The three kids always went to her since they all were half witch, half Whitelighter.

But Corey's first charge, Courtney, ended up being a witch, a witch who he fell in love with. It was hard not to fall in love with Courtney. She was a beautiful, nineteen year old with a nice figure, blonde hair and brown eyes. Corey had a thing for blondes since all the women he was around going up in his family were brunettes. Courtney wasn't a ditzy blonde bimbo. She was a blonde Piper. She was always focused on protecting her family, friends, Innocents, and the greater good, practicing her craft as a witch, and doing her job, which was a college student. Her original Whitelighter had gotten killed by a Darklighter.

Corey had thought the Elders would tell him to stop dating Courtney, because she had fallen in love with him too. The Elders didn't care. After Kaley had been born and they had seen that she had blowing up powers like Piper and other powers as a witch, plus Whitelighter powers they knew that having let Piper and Leo get married and have kids had been a good thing. The children of Piper Halliwell, one of the Charmed Ones, would be a great thing for the greater good. Her children could vanquish demons and warlocks and then heal each other of their mother if needed be.

"Okay, whatever," Piper said. "It's your life, Corey."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you." He kissed her cheek and then orbed out.

"Wait!"

Corey orbed back.

"When and where are you two getting married?" Piper asked.

"4 o'clock tomorrow afternoon and here."

"Here?"

"Yeah, Dad said it was okay. Tomorrow I'll be here setting up for the wedding. Along with my aunts, uncles, and cousins."

"Fine," Piper said.

Corey orbed out then.

"Kelsey, I'm very happy you're getting married. Please take your time to plan a wedding and get married," Piper said.

"I will," Kelsey said. "I love you." She then orbed out.

Piper looked at Kaley. Kaley smiled. "I will be here to help you get ready for the baby."

"Thanks," Kaley said. "I have to go, though. Brad is so excited." Kaley kissed her mom and then orbed out.

Piper sighed.

"Leonardo Wyatt!"

"What did I do now?" Leo asked walking into the kitchen.

"Corey is getting married here tomorrow!"

"Come on, Piper. Corey is in love with Courtney and she is love with him. They want to get married and start their life together."

"But they got engaged a month ago," Piper said.

"So they're young and in love. They can take care of each other. That's all they want. Our kids just wanted someone to love them like we love each other. They all have done that. Your mom was Kelsey's age when she had Prue, so she was younger than that when she married your father."

"Yes, but people got married young back then."

"Come off it, Piper. Kaley is 24 years old. She got married two years ago. Corey is 22 and getting married. Kelsey is 20 and engaged. I'm sure she and Logan will take their time in planning a wedding. Our kids are just in love. They have been surrounded by it growing up. They have love from their aunts, uncles, cousins and us. Love is a part of life; it's what so many people want."

"I know," Piper said. "I just want the kids' marriages to last forever."

"Well, Courtney is a good witch and will not let anything tempt her to turn evil. Kind of the way Cole was with Phoebe. Brad has nothing but love for Kaley, even if he once was a cupid. And Logan, he's just a mortal, but he loves Kelsey more than life itself. Kelsey is the same with him. Our kids are so much in love. They got it from you, because they know you love me with all your heart and if anything happened to me, you would go crazy. I know I would if I lost you. This life with you has been the best, even if I had been alive once and married. That was my life before this one, the one that made me a Whitelighter, got me to meet you and fall in love, get married and have three children."

Piper smiled. "My life kind of sucked until I got my powers and that led me to meeting you and then going through so much with you. But in the end we were married and had children. I wanted a normal life and I got one. I got married and had a family. That's what normal is. Sure my kids could orb everywhere and do magic, but whatever. I got what I wanted, I wanted a husband to love me and have children with him. You gave me all that, Leo. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Leo said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around Piper, kissing her. He then hugged her.

"I love you," Piper said.

"I love you too," Leo said. "Always and forever!"

THE END!


End file.
